Here We Go Again, Gilmore
by Tinker Ramone
Summary: This starts off when Rory leaves the book store in episode 6.18. Rory is torn and confused. Will the romance always be there, or will it finally fade away? this story took on a life of its own...FINALLY FINISHED!
1. Here We Go Again Gilmore

"I don't deserve this Rory." His words echoed through her head as she walked out the door. She knew he was right. He didn't deserve it, but part of her felt good that she finally hurt him. She felt the lump in her throat about to burst as she reached her car. Getting inside she turned on her CD player. The Shins played loudly as she sobbed to herself.

_'I can't believe this.'_ Jess thought to himself as he locked up the shop. _'I didn't want us to turn out like this. I shouldn't have assumed she was here to be with me.'_ He glared at the door for a second before running a hand through his hair. _'Scotch night it is.'_ He thought as he walked towards the bar. As he turned the corner he heard the faint sound of music. Looking around he found it was coming from Rory's car. He sighed and walked towards it to find her huddled over the steering wheel crying.

"Great." He mumbled before tapping on the glass.

Rory looked up in shock to find those dangerous brown eyes staring her down. She wiped her eyes and turned the music down. Taking a deep breath she rolled down the window. The staring match was almost too much for her to bear. She could feel the lump in her throat coming back, and she wasn't sure she could control it this time.

"You okay?" he questioned with a concerned tone in his voice, a tone that only added to the pain Rory was already feeling.

She quickly nodded and wiped a lone tear from her cheek. He looked around and searched for words to speak to kill the silence.

"You said you parked right out front."

"Yeah." She answered confused.

"This is around the corner and away from the building." He informed her.

"If I told you other wise you would have wanted to walk me out."

"True." He faintly smiled and leaned in the window.

Looking her in the eyes he began to smile bigger. This was disturbing to Rory, what was there to smile about?.

"Why are you smiling?" she defensively asked.

"Can I get in?" he asked before heading to the other side of the car.

"I guess so," she mumbled as he let himself in.

"What are you doing?" he asked tilting his head as he spoke.

She looked into his welcoming eyes and melted. He wasn't going to let her leave, not until she explained her actions. Not until she explained how she was feeling, and why she was crying. She turned the ignition off as she leaned the seat back. Looking over she realized he did the same. She hated when he did things in unison with her. It only made her feel more connected.

"What do you mean?" she tearfully whispered.

"Rory, I am sorry I assumed you were here as more than just a friend. I am not sorry for kissing you." He smiled looking at the ceiling, "I don't think you are sorry either."

"I am sorry," she exclaimed raising her head and looking at him, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have never taken advantage of your emotions. It isn't fair to you, I know that."

They both leaned back and stared at the ceiling of the car. The faint sound of Rory sobbing filled Jess's head and he knew he was right. She wasn't sorry, not for the reason she should be sorry.

"Do you feel bad for possibly messing up what you have with Logan?"

"Excuse me?" she belted out, "He ruined things between us."

"Right. I get that. I guess I am just wondering, did you even think about how much it could hurt him?" he looked at her with a soft look on his face a look she had never seen, "Cause it seems to me the only thing you are sorry about is, that you hurt me."

She covered her face with her hands realizing how true it was. She never thought about how wrong it was to cheat on Logan, only how wrong it was to use Jess. Why would she not be concerned about Logan, she loved him, right?

"Get out." she whispered through her hands.

"Rory, I think you have lots to sort out. Don't just fall in love with someone out of convenience, or habit." He softly spoke as he exited the car.

As he shut the door Rory tried hard to gather her self. Turning the car she watched as Jess disappeared around the corner and began to cry again. Why did he have to be so right? She heard a muffled noise and realized it was her phone, looking down to see it was her mother she answered.

"Hey." She sadly answered.

"What is wrong?" her mother asked softly.

"Lots." She faintly laughed, "Why what's up?"

"I needed you to pick up a few things for Lane's party."

"Sure."

"Okay. We need tiaras, about eight of them." her mother listed off everything they needed but Rory was lost in her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Sorry. I will call you in the morning to get the list. Okay?" she said in a dazed voice.

"Where are you?" she asked concerned with her daughter.

"Philadelphia."

"Isn't that where…" Lorelai asked only to get cut off by Rory.

"Yes. Jess." She smiled, "He is doing so good."

"Luke mentioned that."

"I saw Luke, met April." Rory mentioned.

"That's nice," Lorelai smiled faintly, "Does Jess have to do with the dazed voice and the Lots wrong?"

"Not really." Rory answered, "It is just me. I got to go."

"Okay kiddo." Lorelai said as Rory hung up the phone.

Staring at her phone Rory dialed Logan. She sighed as she reached his voicemail. It was not what she needed. She wanted to talk to him. Waiting to leave a message she leaned her head against the window.

"Hey. I think I am moving out." she sighed, "I wanted to tell you now, but you are not answering. So I guess I will just tell you later."

Hanging up the phone she sighed and leaned her head back. It was hard to figure out when her life got so confusing. Was it when Jess ran out on her? Or was it after that? She didn't know. All she did know was that Jess knew her better than anyone, which had to count for something. She replayed the kiss in her mind. It was everything a kiss should be, tender, soft, sweet. There was so much rolled up into that kiss, so much she had missed.

Jess sat in the bar listening to his friends talk. It was just background noise. There was nothing else on his mind, nothing but Rory. He smiled and nodded at the bartender as he asked if he wanted another scotch. Maybe if he drank enough he could blur her from his mind. He knew it wasn't possible. He had tried before many times.

"Who was the girl?" Matthew asked.

"What girl? Jess scoffed.

"The pretty brunette that you fluttered over to before we left."

"Oh that one." Jess rolled his eyes and took a sip of his scotch.

"You want to explain?" Matthew asked concerned.

"Do you want to but out?" Jess said finishing his glass, "I am going home. See you guys tomorrow."

He walked out of the bar and paused fumbling for his phone. He thumbed through the numbers until he found Rory's number. He started to dial then changed his mind. Closing his phone he placed it back in his pocket. There was no reason to call her. _'She is gone.'_ He thought to himself as he turned the corner to the shop.

"Hi." She faintly smiled as he approached her. "I am so lost."

"You make two lefts from where your car is and then I am sure you can figure it out," he sarcastically told her.

Rory stood up and grabbed his arm as he unlocked the door. As he turned to see tears in her eyes he tried hard not to give in. Those baby blues would always be his kryptonite. He knew that. He just wanted to stand his ground this once.

"You know. When I saw you earlier I thought this was going to be the best night. I finally made something of myself and the fates handed me my reward." He laughed, "Only as usual the fates let me have a taste and then slapped me for taking it."

"Jess."

"It's fine," he yelled, "Go home."

He stepped inside and she followed. He turned to see her blue eyes piercing into his soul. This was too much for him to handle. He ran his hand through his hair and started laughing. _'What now?' _

"Look." She grabbed his hand and began to talk, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It is over Rory, geez. Go home. It will be done and over with if you just leave."

"I can't." she cried.

"What you need gas money? Your car broke? You need directions? What is the deal?" he yelled at her with fire in his eyes.

She collapsed to the ground and began to cry. Rocking back and forth she held her head in her hands. He stood staring down at her till finally she began to sob louder. This tugged at his heart.

"Rory. I can't help if you don't tell me what is up." He whispered as he guided her to a chair.

"I thought I loved him." She whispered, "But look who I have become since him."

"You can't blame it all on him Rory. You got to take responsibility for your own actions." He softly caressed her cheek, "I know you. You will rise above this, with or with out him."

She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. Leaning in she kissed him softly and more passionate than before. As the kiss deepened Jess realized he was in the same spot he was always in, and this time he did have a lot to loose.

"Rory, I can't do this." He whispered looking into her eyes.

"Sorry."

"I have to be up early tomorrow. I really should get in bed." He informed her.

"Yeah. I should go. Long drive ahead of me." She faintly smiled.

They sat huddled together for a moment. It was the first time in a long time Rory had felt safe. She didn't want it to end. She knew if she walked out the door, it was the end of their romance. How could either one of them turn their back on this again?

"Is this really the end?" she whispered.

"I don't know. It seems like we have been here before." He shook his head, "This time I am not sure if I can hold on."

Rory moved away from the sheltered embrace of Jess and looked at him. His brown eyes looked glassy with tears. She could tell this was killing him. She was killing him. Standing up she kissed the top of his head.

"Good-bye Dodger." She smiled.

"Rory…" he started to ask her to stay then stopped, "Don't be a stranger."

Walking towards the door she felt his warmth behind her. He turned her to face him as they stepped on to the sidewalk in front of the shop. She stared into his eyes helplessly as he caressed her cheek.

"Be careful." He smiled

"I will. You have turned into an amazing man." She softly spoke to a blushing Jess, "I knew you could do it."

"Yeah. Yeah. A little faith and pixie dust. I know." he laughed.

She waved and walked away. Leaving Jess to fight his urge to chase her. Sighing he walked back into the shop and up the stairs to his loft. As he climbed into bed that night images of her danced around, images that would not soon leave him.

"Damn it Gilmore." He mumbled as he started to cry.


	2. Stars Hollow How I Hate Thee

Jess stood outside of the diner and sighed. _'How does this stuff always happen to me?'_ It had been a day since his run in with Rory, and Stars Hollow was the last place he wanted to be. He paused before entering running a hand through his hair and remembering the frantic phone call he had gotten early that morning.

"_Jess?" the voice asked._

"_Yep. Who is this?" _

"_TJ. You need to get to Stars Hollow right away." The man franticly announced._

"_Geez. Why?" _

"_Your mom is in the hospital." TJ rambled on, "If I hadn't sent her after that box of Eggos she would be here with me. Safe."_

"_Slow down…" Jess was annoyed at his stepfathers rambling, "What happened?"_

"_I just told you. Liz is in the hospital."_

"_I got that much, but why?" _

"_She was in a wreck. I sent her after the Eggos Jess, do you think she will ever forgive me?" _

_Jess sighed and sat down listening to the strange rants of TJ on the other end of the phone. He waited for his rambling to stop before asking if she was all right. _

"_I don't know kid. I do know that you need to get her ASAP." TJ's tone turned stern, "And don't give me one of your stubborn excuses. You will be here in less than 24 hours or I will go to Philly and personally beat you silly." _

_Jess sighed and grabbed his duffle bag. Shoving clothes and books inside. _

"_I'm out the door as we speak." He said hanging up the phone. _

The phone call was 5 hours ago. He had gotten to Stars Hollow as quickly as possible. Now as he stood outside of the diner he regretted coming. He knew he shouldn't after all Rory was at Yale. There was slim chance of seeing her around. Plus his mother needed him.

"Hey Caesar." Jess said entering the diner.

"Luke is out of town, with April." He stopped and scratched his head, "Oh I guess you might not know about her."

"I know all about daddy dearest." Jess smirked. "I am staying upstairs for a while. My mom is in the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Caesar asked concerned.

Jess shrugged and walked towards the stairs. This was the oddest day of his life. He hadn't expected to get a phone call informing him that his mother was hurt. Nor did he expect to be in the town he has tried so very hard to leave behind. He quickly dialed TJ's number as he threw his duffle bag on the bed.

"I'm at Luke's."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to gather some of your moms stuff." TJ said hanging up the phone.

Jess collapsed onto the bed and sighed. He tried hard to not think about Rory and her last appearance in his life, but that was impossible. He rummaged through his bag and found a book. The only thing that could keep him from climbing the walls was a book.

On the other side of town Rory Gilmore was waking up. It was 8am and she had the stale taste of alcohol in her mouth. Lane's bachorelette party had gone out with a bang and she was proud to say her mother and her had everything to do with it.

"Mom?" she called as she walked into the kitchen.

She found a note on the table. It was scribbled in what looked like a hurry. She assumed her mother was getting everything ready for Lane's big day.

**_Don't move the cup on the kitchen floor.-Mom_**

Rory shook her head and lifted up the cup to reveal a spider. She leaped back and watched as it scurried under the fridge. Laughing she put the cup in the sink and went to get ready. There were only 5 more hours till the wedding. Which meant she had very little time to herself.

"Rory?" her mom called out.

"Yeah."

"You moved the cup?" she exclaimed, "There was a big hairy spider under there!"

Rory came out of her room dressed and ready for the day. She shook her head at her mother and laughed. Lorelai shrugged.

"I am going for a walk." Rory said waving a book in her mothers face.

"Reading and walking? How did you get to be so talented?"

"It is one of the mysteries of the universe." She laughed as she walked out the door.

Rory had packed her things at Logan's and was waiting for him to come back to town. She felt it was heartless to move out while he was away, although it would be easier. She sighed as her mind raced back to Jess. Looking down at her copy of Oliver Twist she remember how much easier her life use to be. She smiled as she remembered how completely in sync they were. _'You blew it Gilmore.'_

An hour had passed and TJ had finally walked into the diner. The frantic look in his eyes scared Jess. Although he wasn't going to show any signs of it, he was terrified. _'Liz has got to be okay.'_ He thought to himself as he watched his step dad walk in with a purse over his shoulder.

"Hey kid." TJ said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey." Jess awkwardly said pulling away, "What happened?"

"Liz is resting now. She has a few broken bones and the doc is afraid she might have damaged her back pretty bad. It is scary seeing her lying there all helpless." TJ looked at Jess and smiled, "She is going to be thrilled to see you."

Jess's stomached turned. He hated hospitals. He knew he was going to have to visit her, but he had hoped she would have been okay to come home soon. It didn't seem that waiting till she was out was an option. Jess felt as if he was going to be sick.

"Look, I will meet you up there later." Jess tried to explain, "I need to do a few things."

"Sure." TJ smiled, "Your mom is really proud of ya Jess. Don't let her down."

TJ wrote down all of the info Jess needed before walking out. As his step dad left he took a gulp of his coffee and held his head in his hands. The diner had become busy in the last few minutes. This made Jess very nerves. _'She is at Yale.'_ He repeated in his head.

"COFFEE!" yelled a familiar voice from behind him.

"Great."

Lorelai walked towards the counter to set down and her mouth dropped.

"Please tell me I am dreaming. This is all a hangover induced illusion. William Holden is about to come out from the kitchen and ask me to run away with him." She rambled.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Hangovers people get them when they drink heavily. Last night was Lane's bachorlette party…"

"Whoa. Lane is getting married?" Jess asked confused, "Geez that means Rory is here huh?"

"You got it kid. I don't know what happened with her in Philly, but I am sure you have everything to do with it." She laughed grabbing the coffee cup from Caesar. "So turn out the door and leave. Now, pronto."

"I can't."

"Sure you can." She said trying to pick him up off the stool, "Move your legs."

"I am stuck here. I don't want to be here anymore than she wants me to be here." He shouted throwing her arm off of him, "Rory is a big girl, let her deal with it for once instead of trying to protect her from everything."

He stood up and started to walk away when Lorelai grabbed his shoulder. He turned and glared at her before she started to speak. His eyes were filled with pain and Lorelai didn't know how to feel about it.

"Liz is in the hospital." He said flinging her hand off his shoulder, "As soon as she is better I am gone. I will leave princess alone!"

"Does Luke know?" she asked concerned.

"Not a clue."

"Is she okay?" she softly asked.

"We will see." He smirked, "Just leave me alone okay."

Jess ran up the stairs to the apartment leaving Lorelai dazed and confused. She sat back down and started to dial Rory, but decided against it.

Rory walked down the streets of Stars Hollow in the best of spirits. It was 4 hours away from her best friends wedding. It seemed like yesterday they were planning their perfect days together. She couldn't be happier for Lane and Zack.

"You are the hardest person to find!" Lane panted as she ran over to Rory.

"Why are you looking for me? I have another 2 hours before I have to meet up with you."

"That was before." Lane smiled.

"Before?" Rory asked as Lane drug her in the opposite direction of the diner.

"Yeah, now it is after."

"What are you talking about? I think this wedding thing is making you loose brain cells." Rory laughed, "I need coffee and then I will be your slave."

"JESSISHERE!" Lane screamed as Rory got closer to the diner.

"Slow down, it almost sounded like you said…"

Rory looked in and found her mother and Jess in a heated conversation. As Jess ran his fingers through his hair Rory watched in panic. Her heart felt as if it would surely leap out of her mouth at any moment. Standing in one place she turned to look at her friend who ran up behind her ready for whatever Rory was about to do.

"I saw him get here this morning." Lane quietly spoke.

Rory walked to the door of the diner and paused. _'Why is he here?'_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath ignoring Lane's ranting. _'How did he know I was here?'_ She stuck her hand out to open the door and pulled back. She watched as Jess ran towards the stairs to Luke's apartment. She took a deep breath and entered the diner, the bell over the door announcing her entrance. Lorelai turned and gasped as she watched Rory run up the stairs after Jess.

"Knock, knock." She said as she stuck her head in the door.

"Goodie I get the Gilmore family welcome."

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking towards him slowly.

"Liz is in the hospital." He informed her, "I didn't come looking for you, that's for sure."

Rory watched as he paced the room. This was a side of Jess she had never seen. He was scared. He was holding in his emotions and it was obvious that any moment he might blow. She stood prepared for his retaliation. What she got was quite different.

"Liz is a lousy mom." He smirked, "But she 's my mom."

"I know."

"I can't stomach it Rory." He sat down on the couch and stared into space. "Hospitals freak me out."

She walked softly towards him and sat down. She watched as he gathered himself to speak. He bit his bottom lip so hard it looked as if he was eating it.

"I remember when we got in the wreck." His voice became soft, "I was so scared Rory. I waited until they said you were okay and I ran. I wanted to stay. I just couldn't"

He rested his head on Rory's shoulder as she caressed his head. Running her fingers through his chocolate locks she began to feel the tension die. It frightened her to see Jess so scared. He had always been fearless in her eyes.

"I know you." She said as he lifted his head to look in her eyes, "You're strong. Suck it up and go see your mom."

Looking into her eyes he smiled then darted his eyes to the ground.

"I have to go." He said turning towards the door. "Thanks."

Rory watched as he walked out of the room. Tears starting to fall as she took a deep breath. She sat on the couch with her head in her hands until her mothers voice softly come from the doorway.

"Coffee kiddo?" she asked handing her a cup.

"Oh sweet, sweet, coffee."

"Now, can you please explain Philly to me?" her mother smiled softly.

"Sure."

As she told her mother about her trip to Philly she worried about Jess. If anything happened to Liz he could quiet possibly loose it. She gulped down her coffee as she finished her story and smiled.

"I love him, not Logan." She softly announced to a dazed Lorelai.


	3. A Wedding and A Hospital

The smell of the hospital made Jess's stomach turn. He had been standing in front of his mother's room staring at the door since he arrived. The courage that Rory made him feel had faded as he entered the lobby on the first floor. The elevator ride to her floor just made it worse. _'I can do this,' _was all he repeated in his head.

He quickly turned to leave staring at the ground as he walked away. The loud noises of the hospital made him squeamish and unnerved. As he walked into the elevator he collided with a familiar flannel.

"Where is she?" his uncle's voice exclaimed.

"Room 224B."

"How does she look?"

Jess rocked on his heels ignoring the older man's question. He knew he would never be able to leave now, not with Luke around. He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, his uncle's eyes never left him.

"You haven't been in to see her have you?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"I can't." Jess mumbled.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, never taking his eyes off of his 21 year old nephew. Grabbing his arm he lead Jess back to the room and threw him in. This was not an easy task. Jess tried hard to get out of the firm grip of his uncles hands, but gave up as his eyes fell upon a sleeping Liz.

"I'll comeback later." Jess whispered removing Luke's hand from his arm.

"Jessie?" Liz called out.

Jess's legs froze as he heard the hoarse voice of his mother call his name. He had never heard his mom's voice sound so weak. He turned to face her trying hard to keep his cool. Waiting for someone other than him to speak.

"Yeah." Luke interpreted the silence and walked to her side, "Jess and I are here."

"I have never been so happy to here your voice." She softly smiled before wincing in pain.

"How do you feel?" Luke asked calmly gripping his sister's hand.

"Like a punching bag." She laughed and winced again.

"You need anything?" Jess asked from the foot of the bed.

"No. I am just happy you came."

His hands were firmly planted into his pockets and he began to rock back and forth as he waited for someone to once again talk.

"Jessie is afraid of hospitals." Liz explained to her brother.

"Who isn't?" Jess awkwardly laughed.

Luke watched as his nephew silently walked to his mother's side. The fear in his eyes was like nothing Luke had ever seen before. He backed away and let Jess sit on the bed he nervously grabbed his mother's hand, not knowing what to say.

"Where is that big baboon you call a husband?"

"Be nice. He went to get a bite to eat." She smiled closing her eyes, "I'm surprised you came."

It was an odd feeling that came over him as his mother spoke those last words. Why would it be a surprise that he wanted to make sure his mother was okay? Sure they had their ups and downs. Sure he thought she married a baboon, but he loved her. She was his mother after all. His eyes swelled up with tears as she rambled on about TJ and the wreck. He looked at the tubes running from her to the machines around her bed and felt like he was choking. Bending over he hugged his mother as tight as he could with out damaging her fragile body anymore than it had already been.

"I'm sorry mom." He cried into her shoulder.

"Oh, Jessie." She cradled him as best she could. Wincing a little as her tears finally broke through. "You haven't called me mom in ages."

Luke stood close by fighting the urge to cry. He had never seen Jess so open with his feelings and feared making any sound to ruin the moment, between mother and son.

"I have been a pretty bad son." He laughed wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I wasn't exactly June Cleaver." She softly said staring at Jess.

Stepping back he smiled at his mother who could barely open her eyes. It was a very odd feeling that past over him as he watched her fade back to dreamland. Kissing her forehead he turned to walk away, only to be stopped by an awkward but strong hug from his uncle.

"Go get some coffee." Luke smiled.

Back in Stars Hollow Rory paced in front of the church, waiting for the photographer to tell her she wasn't needed anymore. She couldn't shake the worried thoughts of Jess out of her head. She paused and looked at her mother who was talking on the phone.

"Is it Luke?" she asked running over to her.

Lorelai nodded and went on with her conversation.

"How is Liz?"

"Fine. She is having surgery on her back, but she should be fine." Lorelai said hanging up the phone, "Luke and Jess are on their way back here."

Rory sighed with relief as she found out the news. Hugging her mother she smiled and ran back to her best friend who was posing for her photos.

"Liz is going to be okay." Rory whispered into the smiling brides ear.

"Good." Lane said hugging Rory.

The night went by in a flash and soon Rory was sitting at a empty table sipping a glass of champagne and listening to Taylor ramble on stage. Watching the crowd thin out she was amazed at how wonderful the day had went. Lane had never looked happier. Even Mrs. Kim was in good spirits.

"This seat taken?"

Rory looked up to see those dangerous brown eyes staring down at her. Only this time they looked tired and a bit blood shot. She shook her head and signaled for him to sit down.

"Thanks." He smiled at her as he sipped on champagne.

She leaned in and kissed him before anything else could be said. His lips welcomed the kiss. Putting his arms around her she pulled back and smiled. Getting up from the table she straightened her dress.

"What is it with us and weddings?" he smirked.

"Wanna dance?"

"This isn't music. This is Taylor drunkenly sing to Frank Sinatra." He laughed, "I hardly call this danceable."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up next to her. They gazed into each other's eyes before Jess put his arms around her and they both began to sway to music that no one else heard. Rory laid her head on his shoulder and smile as Lane and Zach joined them on the dance floor.

"I have packed my stuff." She whispered to him as she smiled at Lane.

"What?"

"Tomorrow I am moving my stuff out of Logan's. Weather he is back or not. I am gone."

"Does he know?"

"I left a message. I haven't been able to talk to him though, but he knows it is over."

"So why are you telling me this?" Jess questioned.

"Just thought you would want to know." she softly smiled.

Miss Patty began to sing Dream A Little Dream as what was left of the guest joined them on the dance floor. Kirk played the keyboards and tried to sing back up until Miss Patty pulled the plug on his mic. Rory and Jess laughed at this before finishing their conversation.

"I will keep that in mind." He smiled at her." I got to get some sleep though."

"Do you need company tomorrow?"

"At the hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"God please." He smiled, "If I have to hear TJ read my mother another Dr.Suess book I think I am going to go insane. Not to mention the awkward silence of Luke."

"I'll meet you at the diner in the morning."

"I'll be there." He smiled walking backwards from her, "Bye."

He turned and smiled to himself as he walked across the street to the diner. The sound of the goofy townies blurred behind him as Rory spoke softly to him. He closed his eyes as he heard her speak the words he waited so long to hear.

"I love you Jess."

He heard her words, but kept walking. There was no need to spoil it by making sure he heard her correctly. As he walked back to the diner he felt a bundle of emotions, all of which kept him up staring at the ceiling till early morning.


	4. All is Well

"Did you hear Taylor last night?" Lorelai laughed, "He sounded like that bird on the Little Mermaid."

"Scuttle." Rory informed her mother.

"Is that some proper word for buffoon?"

"The birds name was Scuttle." Luke interrupted.

"Aren't you up on your Disney characters?" Lorelai teased, "Quick name all 7 dwarves in alphabetical order."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Leaving Rory and her mother giggling at the counter. Rory looked around the diner in hopes to find Jess walking down the stairs, he never did.

"What are you looking for?" her mother asked curiously.

"Jess. I was going to go with him to the hospital today."

"What happen after I left the party?"

"Miss Patty sang. Kirk tried to. You know the usual Stars Hollow follies." She laughed.

"Don't forget the dance, sugar. You two looked like you were floating. Who knew Jess could dance like that?" Babette said sticking her head in between the mother and daughter.

"Oh, I see." Lorelai smiled looking at a blushing Rory.

"It was a wedding, everyone dances."

"No one was dancing when I left. Taylor was telling knock knock jokes in between trying to remember the words to Somewhere Over The Rainbow."

Jess came stumbling down the stairs and ran into the diner. Grabbing a coffee to go he turned and smiled at Rory. Not noticing his shirt was on backwards.

"We were just talking about your skills on the dance floor honey." Miss Patty chimed in.

"Right. I got to get to the hospital. You coming?" he asked Rory in between breaths.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for hours. I figured you wanted to leave early, it's almost…"

"Noon I know. I over slept and the Orc who calls himself my uncle didn't wake me." He said loudly into the kitchen.

"You needed your rest. Liz will be fine, there isn't anything we can do pacing the hospital worrying about the operation." Luke said marching out from the back.

Jess sighed and nodded his head. Staring at Rory he rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards the door. Rory smiled and tilted her head towards his shirt. Realizing he put it on backwards he pulled his arms in and turned it around.

"Don't be modest. We are all adults here." Miss Patty teased.

"There done. It is on the right way, no skin to be seen here."

"Thank god." Lorelai muttered. "You guys be careful. Let Rory drive."

Jess shook his head and walked out the door as Rory trailed behind him.

"Those two are going to make beautiful babies." Babette smiled walking away with Miss Patty, "I mean the kid was mixed up when he was younger. We all hated him, but he is one gorgeous hunk of man."

Luke stared blankly at Lorelai who almost spit out her coffee.

"He will be gone in a few days. He is just here to make sure his mom is okay." He insured his fiancé.

"Oh it isn't that easy." She faintly smiled, "Rory is moving out of Logan's."

"Are they breaking up?"

"She has already broke up, on the phone."

"That's not good." He laughed, "You got to at least have the break up talk."

"She is in love with Jess." Lorelai informed Luke.

"The world knows that. To bad Jess isn't aware of it." He laughed, "He is a good kid. He really turned everything around. He paid me back for everything."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was a check, the kid has a checking account. I remember when I was afraid he was going to rob one." Luke looked off in the distance and laughed.

"Maybe it is good that they are hanging out." Lorelai smiled, "He was after all the only person to be able to get through that thick skull about dropping out."

As Rory and Jess entered the hospital he reached down and gripped her hand. Rory held his hand tight and caressed it with her thumb. Standing in the elevator Jess started to shake and his breathing became faster.

"You okay?" she asked staring at his wide eyes.

"I just hope she made it through. I mean someone would have informed me if she hadn't, so I guess Luke is right."

"Everything is going to be fine." Rory reassured him.

As they walked down the hall to her room his mood changed. His face became pale and frozen. Dropping Rory's hand he walked in to the open door.

"She is sleeping." TJ informed as he moved Jess out the door. "The surgery went as expected. She will be able to go home tomorrow."

Jess stared blankly at TJ and nodded his head. Sitting down in a chair outside her room he crossed his hands over his chest and smiled.

"She's okay." He mumbled.

"Yep." Rory smiled as TJ walked away.

"Do you think she will remember stuff?"

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Things that were said to her yesterday."

"Most likely. You might have to remind her a little." She reassured him.

Jess shook his head, "I can't do that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I called her mom, she will remember that. Uncle Luke won't let her forget that, but I can't spill out my guts again." He laughed, "I forgave her. I think she forgave me."

Rory kneeled down in front of him and smiled. It was rare to see Jess so scared and concerned. She couldn't help but feel special, he was showing her this side, no one else was here to witness.

"She'll remember Jess." She smiled.

The day dragged on and Liz slept for most of it. Jess decided it was best to leave and go take over at the diner for Luke. He knew his uncle would want to come see Liz before the day was over. As Rory and Jess drove back to the diner silence fell like a blanket of snow. Slowly but surely it filled the car.

"I'm going back to Philly tomorrow."

"I suppose the shop will fall apart if you don't." she smirked.

"You could say that."

"I am leaving out tonight to go get my things from Logan's"

"You were serious." Jess smiled, "I didn't know what to think."

"I'll come visit in a few days, we can have dinner."

"That sounds good."

"Good." She smiled staring at the road as she drove into Stars Hollow.

Pulling up in front of the diner Rory felt as if the fairytale was over. His mother was better he didn't need her to reassure him of anything anymore. He didn't need anyone to hold his hand and guide him into the unknown. Jess kissed her cheek and got out of the car waving as she pulled away.

Hours later Rory found herself sitting on the bridge watching as the April rain fell all around her. She looked up and let the rain wash away the feelings she had been pondering. She knew she loved Jess, but knew that the distance would never work. As the rain came down harder she heard footsteps behind her.

"You are going to be soaked." He said offering her his jacket.

"I needed it." She smiled taking it from him, "Sometimes it is best to just let everything wash away."

"My 3 favorite things." He softly spoke, "The bridge, the rain, and you."

"What are we?" she whispered as he sat beside her.

"Confused." He smirked.

"Indeed."

"Do you know what's going to happen?" she asked tenderly.

"Nope. I would like to say the underdog gets the girl, but the critics are tired of that cliché." He grinned.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." She smiled as they looked out over the water.

Jess took her hand and kissed it before getting up and heading back to the diner. She raised the jacket up off her shoulders to give back to him, but he shook his head and refused.

"I'll get it back, later."

As she watched him walk away the rain slowed down and her heart did too. This was it, time to make things happen. Time to be selfish and true to no one but herself. Walking back to her mother's house she closed the door and called out for her mother to say goodbye.

"Mom?" she called out, "I'm leaving."

"You are soaked."

"It's fine." She laughed, "For once I know whatever I choose everything will be fine."

"You mean who ever?" her mother asked confused.

"No, I already picked who." She smiled.


	5. The Right Reasons

A week later Rory found herself standing in front of Jess's door. Fixing her hair in the reflection of the shop window she froze. Her long hair had been slightly curled and the expression on her face was more like her mothers than her own. Everything from her hair to her shoes was just like her mother. It hadn't hit her till then just how much like her she had become. She took a sip of her coffee and opened the shop door. Walking in she smiled as she almost collided with a nerves Jess.

"Hey." They both smiled.

"You look..." The two once again began to talk at the same time.

"Beautiful." Jess finished as he stared at a blushing Rory.

"Thanks. You too. Well not beautiful, handsome." She blushed even harder.

Jess grabbed her hand leading her outside. The strong breeze almost pushed Rory over. Jess laughed as she looked at herself once again in the window.

"You know who ever is on the other side can see you, right?"

Rory blushed.

"That is how I knew you were here." He smiled, "Mathew said there was a drop dead brunette fixing her hair in the front window."

Rory laughed as Jess told her of Mathew seeing her fixing herself in the window. She hadn't even thought of who might be watching.

"Pizza?" Jess asked as he walked backwards in front of her.

"Wow you can take the boy out of New York, but never take the New York out of the boy."

"What do you suggest?" he smiled as he stopped before crossing the street.

"Thai."

"Thai?" he thumbed through his memory. "There is an okay Thai place right up the road."

Moments later they were sitting in the restaurant in silence. Jess had many questions, as he was sure she did, it was just tricky. How do you ask such personal and awkward questions?

"How is Logan?" Jess blurted out as he played with the rice on his plate.

"Fine I guess. He was in the hospital for awhile, after his return from his trip."

"Hospital? What for?" he asked trying to seem concerned.

"Idiot jumped off a cliff. Nothing new really, he is out now, messed up his leg pretty bad." She laughed, "I guess coming home to an empty apartment was pretty depressing for him."

Rory smiled as she reassured Jess she had moved out as she had planned. He laughed and began eating his food. She looked up a few seconds later to see the smile hadn't left his face. This made her heart feel fluttery.

"I saw Liz." She smiled, "You would have never known she was in the hospital a week ago."

"That is good to hear. I talked to her a few times, she sounded good."

"Luke and Mom are not doing so well, although I am not sure why." She shook her head, "Crazy kids, when will they just see they belong together."

Jess smiled as the waitress took his plate away. His eyes never left the dancing eyes of Rory. Grabbing the check as it was laid down he gave the waitress his credit card.

"It feels good to be able to pay." He smiled, "As for my uncle and his love life, he is going through a mess of stuff. April has to be a big confusing meltdown for him. He hasn't really talked about, not that he talks to me."

Rory nodded her head in agreement. She was worried about her mother. She wasn't taking Luke's meltdown very well. As her mind drifted to her mother she failed to notice that Jess had stood up and was reaching for her hand.

"Rory?" he said softly until she finally looked up.

"Sorry. Just thinking."

"They will be fine, they are the adults after all."

"How did you know I was thinking of them?" she asked confused as they walked out.

"We had just been talking about them, what else would make you freeze up like that?" he laughed.

Rory smiled and grabbed onto his arm walking back to the bookstore. This time the silence was welcome. They walked into the store and she followed him to the stairway. He turned and stopped her with his hand.

"The apartment is messy." He informed her, "There are 2 other guys that live there. Well one other guy that pays the rent and another who just sits on our couch and eats our food."

Rory nodded and followed him into the apartment. It was bigger than she had pictured. The walls were lined with bookcases. It was a book junkie haven. She smiled as she saw the mess, wasn't a mess at all. Just a few clothes on the couch and an empty chip bag on the coffee table.

"Do you ever get tired of books?" she laughed as she ran her fingers over the spin of the books on the shelves, "Is there anything you haven't read?"

It was an amusing question and Jess didn't know how to answer. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. It was obvious he had been saving it for just this night. She smiled as he brought back a glass for her and poured her some wine.

"Never." He simply answered, "And no…I haven't read everything. They aren't all my books. Some of them are Mathews."

"Intriguing." She smiled as she pulled out a copy of Winnie the Pooh. "Don't deny it is yours Mariano. I see your name scribbled in the front."

"Not going to deny. It was my favorite book when I was a kid."

Rory thumbed through it and found there were scribbles in the margins. It must have been the first book to fall victim of his margin writings. As she thumbed through and scanned the margins she smiled, it wasn't every day someone got to look into Jess Mariano's childhood.

"I don't think I have ever really seen your things before." She softly spoke, "When you lived in Stars Hollow, there was nothing that was really yours."

"There was for awhile." He smiled as she turned to look at him, "But yeah I guess no material possessions."

Rory put the book up and sat next to Jess on the black leather couch. She couldn't believe she was sitting in Jess's apartment. She was in his world, some place she had never been. This is where he spent his days and nights. This is where he felt at home. Home, it was hard to put Jess and home in the same thought process.

"What now?" he asked sipping the wine.

"Let's play a game."

"Drinking game?" he asked cautiously.

"No silly. A get to know you better game."

Jess smiled and nodded, "Shoot."

Rory looked around the room and took a deep breath. This was it. She was finally going to get to know Jess. There were no crazy townies going to barge in. No frantic Luke waiting on the other side of the door or a over protective mother pacing the floor at home waiting for her. Closing her eyes it was hard to imagine she didn't know much about the boy she knew she loved.

"I will ask you a question and then you can ask me a question. We have to answer."

Jess nodded and leaned back into the couch, not sure if he was ready for the questions she was going to ask. He knew he was ready to take whatever chances he needed to be with Rory.

"Have you ever had a pet?" she giggled.

"I had a pet turtle named Ralph. I was like eight."

"A turtle. Hmm. Jess had a turtle." She thought out loud.

"Sure did." He laughed.

"It is your turn, ask away."

Jess looked at Rory and panicked. He hadn't a clue what to ask her. He was afraid any question he had might offend her. He didn't want that. So as she waited patiently he hummed to himself before asking.

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" he sighed.

"Chocolate."

"Mine too." He smiled.

"How many people have you had sex with?" Rory blurted out as she stared at the floor.

"Already the heavy stuff." He nervously laughed.

"You don't have to answer. Sorry."

"No, it isn't that big of a deal, I just was expecting what's your favorite color to come next." He sat up straight placing the empty wine glass on the coffee table, "Four girls."

Rory closed her eyes and regretted asking. It wasn't a shocking number, if anything it was less than she had expected. She felt her face turn red as she imagined what each girl had looked like.

"I lost my virginity at 16." He went on, "I couldn't tell ya much about her. She had blonde hair. It really isn't important. The other girls weren't either."

Rory looked at him awkwardly, "Shane?"

"This is a stupid game Rory." Jess said frustrated, "You are just going to find out stuff about me you don't want to know."

"I do want to know."

"Well I don't want you to know. Okay." He poured another glass of wine and slurped it down.

"I'm okay Jess." She smiled weakly, "Ask me something awkward."

Jess ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He knew what he wanted to know, he had wondered for quite awhile. As he looked over at a nervous Rory he decided he couldn't pass up his chance of knowing.

"Who did…" he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, "I mean…when did you…I know you were a virgin when we were dating…when I left."

"Dean." She answered.

Jess felt the wine he had just swallowed fighting its way back up. As he swallowed hard he got up from the couch and paced the floor in front of it. Rory watched as he ran his hand through his hair fighting the urge to yell.

"When?" he asked curiously.

Rory didn't want to answer. She knew what heart ache it would bring. She couldn't turn back now. It was after all her game. She looked at him with soft eyes as he paused to stare at her, waiting for an answer.

"Around the time you stopped by my dorm." She whispered not ready for the rage.

"Before or after?" he asked calmly as she closed her eyes.

"After. The next night, I don't know how it happen." She began to feel tears in her eyes, "I was confused."

Jess shook his head and calmly sat beside her. He caught her eyes in his and held on for as long as she let him. Finally she looked down at the floor in shame. The memory of sleeping with her married ex-boyfriend made her stomach turn.

"He was married." Jess stated.

"Yep."

"Next question." He smiled trying hard to keep his cool.

"Why did you leave?"

As Jess looked into her deep blue eyes he felt the pain he had left. Remembering her confused looks on the bus, the day he left town he felt guilty. How could he be mad at her for sleeping with Dean, when he was the one who skipped town on her?

"Good question." He laughed, "I was confused. My dad came into the diner. He didn't even let me know he was my dad. He just ordered coffee and sat in the corner for hours. The ironic part, I felt I needed to know him. So I ran to California when life got hard in Stars Hollow. I bailed, just like him."

Rory smiled at him and grabbed his hand, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't have let me. It was easier to run. I was scared Rory."

"I know." she softly said caressing his hand.

"I stayed in Cali for awhile. I had my fill then I went back to New York. Stopped in Stars Hollow to get my car, saw you and felt helpless. There you were the love of my life and you didn't even know it."

Rory smiled at him as he looked away. She understood how hard it was for him to tell her these things, to open up to her and let her know his feelings. She was thankful for every minute of it.

"You blurted I love you and left." She stated.

"I was an idiot." He laughed, "When I came to your dorm, after my mom's wedding I really wanted to make it work. I know it was stupid. I really did think it would work."

"I know, but I couldn't just leave Yale and my mom." She laughed, "Even though I did the next year."

They sat in silence as they both thought about the last few years.

"Your turn?"

"Are you and Logan done?" he asked.

"Yes. Over. Done. No more."

"Did you really sleep with Dean?" he shook his head.

"No fair. One question each turn."

"No more questions." He smiled, "I think we know everything we need to know."

"Yeah." She smiled back.

The next morning Rory found herself alone in Jess's bed. She felt as if she was going to cry as she looked around to find him gone. Raising herself out of bed and looking down at the Clash shirt that draped around her body, she slowly walked to the door and opened it. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air as she walked out into the dark hallway. She stumbled over a shoe she soon recognized as her own.

"Ow." She whispered as she hit her head on the wall.

"Good morning Gilmore." She heard Jess's voice come from the kitchen.

"My shoe." She smiled raising it up to show him as he peeked around the corner, "I guess the headache can be traced back to the wine."

"I can help with that." He said as he handed her a Tylenol and a cup of coffee.

"My savior." She smiled, "When I woke up I thought you were…"

"Gone?" he asked laughing.

"Yeah."

"I know it is hard, but trust me." He smiled.

Rory stumbled into the living room and sat down on the couch. Staring at her clothing and his strewn around the room she had to wonder if any of his roommates had made it home the night before.

"No one came home last night." He said handing her a plate of eggs and bacon. "They sort of knew it was a special night."

"Oh." She said awkwardly pulling the shirt down around her.

"We didn't." he smiled as he sat next to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You drank most of the wine," he explained, " I scooped you up and brought you to my room. You changed and we went to sleep."

It was hard to hide the surprised look on her face. She stuck a mouthful of eggs in her mouth as she listened to him talk. She hadn't a clue what to say. Was she disappointed or relieved that she didn't do anything she would want to remember.

"I wouldn't want our first time to be a drunken haze." He smiled as he too began to eat.

"Thanks."

"Your phone has been ringing." He informed her.

"Oh, I should check my messages." She smiled as she reached for her purse off the floor.

Rory and Jess finished their breakfast quickly. Jess rushed to the kitchen to wash the dishes while Rory listen to her message. From her face, he knew she wasn't impressed with whoever was on the other line.

"I have to go." She said stumbling around picking up her clothes, "Thanks for breakfast."

Jess watched as a blurr ran to his room. He finished the dishes and walked to his door. As he started to enter he remembered she was changing. He knocked and waited for her reply.

"Come in." her voice carried through, "It is your room you don't have to knock."

"You were changing." He bashfully said. "What's the rush?"

"Mom."

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, yeah. She just…long story." She smiled, "Remember how I was worring last night about her and Luke?"

"Ahh. Something finally broke. Or someone I should say." He shook his head, "I can go with you."

Rory smiled and shook her head. Kissing his cheek she sat down to put her shoes on.

"Okay." He awkwardly ran his hand through his hair and watched as she spun past him.

"I'll call later. I have a few more tests to take at school before summer break." She smiled, as she entered the living room grabbing her purse.

"Rory…" he called as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry." She ran back and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Next time I promise no drunk Rory."

"I didn't mind."

"No leaving as soon as I wake up. Okay." She smiled turning and running down the stairs.

Jess raced down after her and made it to the end of the stiars to see the door shut behind her. As he stood in the bookstore in his pajamas he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too big man. It is almost noon please tell me you are coming to help with paper work." Mathew said as he stared at Jess.

"Let me change." Jess said walking back up the stairs.

As Rory made her way out of Philadelphia she stared thinking of the night before and a moment in her hazy memory. As she turned on her radio The Pogues filled her mind with love songs.

_Rory began to strip in the middle of the living room. A very pleased Jess looked on until she started to passionately make out with him. He ran his hands up and down a very naked Rory. As she kissed his neck and purred into his ear._

"_I wanted it to be you." She blurted out from her wine stained lips._

"_What are you talking about?" Jess asked as he kissed her neck tenderly._

"_I wanted my first time to be with you, not Dean." She blurted out. _

_Jess stared at her for a few moments. Trying to take in all that was going on. He grabbed her and carried her to his room were he laid her down on his bed. She smiled as he kissed her tenderly. _

"_Here's a shirt." He smiled handing her a t-shirt._

"_What for?"_

"_Time to sleep Rory." He smiled as he kissed her forehead._

_She pouted as she pulled the shirt over her head and got underneath the blankets. Jess cuddled up to her and kissed the back of her neck. It was hard for him to be lying in his bed with Rory and not want to make love. She could tell something was wrong so she turned to face him._

"_Why?" she whispered._

"_You're drunk."_

"_Okay." She pouted as she turned her head._

"_I want to, I can't okay." He kissed her neck once again, "I love you Rory. I want our first time to be for all the right reasons. Not because your drunk. Lets not rush things. I'm not going anywhere."_

Rory pulled into a gas station and pulled her phone from her purse. Staring down at his number she finally pushed send. Waiting for him to answer she turned down her radio and took a deep breath.

"I love you too." She said into the phone as he answered, "I want our first time to be for all the right reasons also."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye." He said dazed as he sat his phone back on his desk.


	6. Stupendously Amazing

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I am enjoying writing it, so it is good to know you are enjoying reading it. Keep telling me what you think!**

* * *

Lorelai sat in the kitchen sobbing over her coffee as Rory entered the house. As Rory looked in she sighed and sat down across from her mother.

"I had called you all morning." She sadly stated, "Soon I gave up."

"I would have been her sooner, I was in Philadelphia."

"How is Jess?" she smiled softly at her daughter.

"He is good. I'm not here to talk about him though."

"I'm fine." She laughed.

"Mom, your drinking cold coffee and crying." Rory shook her head. "Tell me about it."

"It was bound to happen." She laughed wiping the tears from her face.

"What was?"

"Anna doesn't want me to have anything to do with April."

"What? Why?" Rory asked in shock.

"We aren't married. She doesn't want April to get attached to a women who could just disappear from her life." She smiled softly, "I did the same thing for you."

"You're getting married though."

"Kid, I think we are running out of time here."

"What?" Rory looked as her mother poured a cup of coffee and sat back down.

"Luke keeps putting it off." She shook her head as she handed Rory the cup, "It isn't going to happen."

Rory watched as her mother's eyes filled with tears once again. She grabbed her hand and smiled. As both women stared into each other's eyes Lorelai felt very proud of her daughter.

"It will be fine. Luke isn't the only man out there, right?"

"Right." Rory faintly smiled taking a sip of her coffee. "This is horrible."

"I made it early this morning." She said staring into space, "Cold?"

"Bitter, cold, gritty, I would say it is Taylor in the form of coffee." Rory laughed.

"I'm still holding out for William Holden anyway." Lorelai laughed.

"Mom, he's dead." Rory informed her mother.

"So is my relationship." Lorelai said walking towards the stairs, "Thanks for coming, you don't have to stay, I will be fine."

Rory watched her mother walk up the stairs to her bedroom, waiting to make her exit. She finally heard the door shut up stairs and ran for the front door. Slowly shutting it behind her. Walking away from her house she had only one purpose, telling Luke how stupid he was being.

Luke answered the phone as it rang off the hook in the diner. The busy crowd was too much for his nerves to handle. Kirk stood behind the counter pouring some coffee as Luke picked up the phone.

"Luke's" he said before covering up the receiver. "Kirk I will give you 5 seconds to move."

"Hello?" came the voice of his nephew.

"This is not a good time." Luke scoffed into the phone.

"You are a pro at saying that lately huh?" Jess laughed, "I am sure you have 5 minutes to talk."

"Five. That is all." Luke said as he threw Caesar the note pad.

"So how are the wedding plans?" Jess asked knowing the answer.

"On hold."

"Hold? So you are putting the women you love on hold?"

"What are you getting at Jess?" Luke asked annoyed.

"You can't put someone else's life on hold."

"Lorelai understands." Luke informed his nephew.

"No she doesn't." Jess laughed.

"Why am I talking to you about this?"

"Look, I just want you to know. If you put this off for any longer, she is going to bail."

"Thanks, is that all?" Luke mocked.

"Sure, bye."

As Jess hung up the phone Luke walked into the front colliding with a very angry Gilmore. As he hung up the phone she pulled his arm and drug him up the stairs. Not waiting for him to speak.

"Mom is upset."

"I haven't talk to your mom in 2 days." He said confused.

"Exactly."

"Look I know you love your mom and want her to be happy, I do too. But…"

"So there shouldn't be any buts." Rory informed him, "You take her and elope or have a grand wedding, but you do it soon, cause she isn't going to wait forever."

"Did you and Jess practice this?" he asked as he sat on his couch.

"What?" she said confused.

"Nothing."

"Luke my mom is crazy about you. I know you are about her, but you can't put her on hold. My suggestion, get married as soon as possible or she is going to get batty and run."

"Batty?" Luke asked scratching his head.

"Anxious."

"Got it." Luke slouched.

Rory turned and stormed out of the room leaving a confused Luke. Walking back to the house she couldn't help but worry about the situation. Her mother deserved to be happy, Luke and her belonged together, everyone knew. It was hard to imagine what would happen if he didn't listen to her advice.

"Where did you go?" Lorelai asked as Rory entered the door.

"Out."

"Stay out of it okay. We are adults, we can handle everything."

"Okay." Rory said.

Lorelai hugged Rory as she headed out the door. Rory didn't know what to say, she knew her mother was aware of where she went. She walked into the kitchen to find her engagement ring sitting on the counter.

"Luke, you got to open your eyes." Rory said shaking her head and heading out the door.

Later that night Rory walked into her apartment building. She moved back in with Paris and Doyle till exams were over, then she was headed to Stars Hollow until she figured out something else. As she stepped up to her door she saw a blonde haired boy and started to walk away.

"Rory lets talk." He pleaded.

"Nothing to talk about Logan. We are over."

"Haven't we done this before?" he laughed.

Rory rolled her eyes and began unlocking the door. Logan stood closely behind her as she opened the door. Pushing himself in she sighed and faced him. Not wanting to talk to him she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Leave me alone."

"I am leaving for London the day after graduation." He smiled, "I thought we could go get some Chinese food at the place you like so much."

"No." she shook her head.

"I love you Rory." He raised his voice as Paris walked in.

She looked between the two of them and smiled slyly.

"Where is the brooding other boy?" Paris laughed.

"Shut up Paris."

"Other boy?" Logan looked at Rory confused.

"Didn't you know?" Paris started to say more but was cut off by a slap on the arm from Rory. "I'm going to be in my room."

"We didn't break up because of the bridesmaids did we?"

"Yes we did." She yelled, "You cheated on me, I couldn't move past it. It was always eating at me."

"Who is this other guy? You hanging out with Marty again?" Logan asked.

"No, no. I haven't got time for this." She screamed in frustration.

"You are seeing someone else?" he laughed, "This is rich."

As Rory sat her purse down her phone started to ring, she paused as she looked at the name. It was as if Jess knew he was being talked about. She sat the phone down and ignored it's ringing.

"The Clash?" Logan asked.

"It isn't any of your business." She informed him as she shoved him out the door.

"I was out of town. I comeback and you have packed your things. You were gone before I even made it out of the hospital. I have had this guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I don't think it had anything to do with me." Logan paused and shook his head, "Writer boy?"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest ignoring his question.

"It is, I should have known." Logan shook his head, "Ever since we had drinks with him at the bar, you have been acting out of character."

"What? That is when I got my act together, started acting like me again."

"You made me feel guilty, but you were doing the same thing. You were seeing him behind my back." He yelled.

"I wasn't seeing him." She yelled back, "When I found out about the other girls I wanted to cheat on you, instead I came running home embarrassed."

"I didn't cheat on you. We were on a break."

"This is over Logan." She laughed, "You are moving to London, that isn't a hop, skip and a jump away. This wasn't meant to work."

"Right." He said shoving his hands into his pockets and walking away, "We were good together."

"Things change." She said to his back.

"Bye Ace."

Rory walked back into the apartment and grabbed her phone staring at the missed call message. She smiled as she realized she had a voice mail. She quietly laid back on the couch as she listened to Jess's voice.

'_I might be crazy, but I think this is going good. Good? That is a horrible descriptive word. Wonderful? Nah, to plain. I should have _written_ down the word that _popped_ up in my head earlier. That one was _perfect_." He laughed, "I really hate leaving voicemails, I never know when to stop talking. I hate phones in general really. See I am rambling? Well I hope you make it back to Yale safe. Study and call me when you get the chance."_

Rory hung up and held the phone tightly in her hand. She couldn't wait for her summer to begin. As she started to put the phone down on the table it started to ring again. She answered it quickly knowing it was Jess's ring tone.

"Stupendous." Jess laughed.

"Stupendous?" she giggled.

"You don't think so?"

"Amazing." She smiled.

"I like that."


	7. Surprise

**This was sort of rushed, I hope it turned out okay.**

**

* * *

**Rory finally finished her exams and summer break began. She was on her way to Jess's to stay the weekend. She tried hard to calm her nerves as she drove. Sonic Youth played loudly as she pulled up to the bookstore, parking next to Jess's car. She turned off her car and sat for a few minutes realizing just how insane the whole thing was. _'I'm dating Jess?' _her mind quickly went to a conversation she had, had with her mother before she left. 

_"Just the weekend?" Lorelai questioned her daughter as she watched her pack._

_"Stop asking me that." _

"_You are coming back right?" her mother asked as she followed her into the kitchen._

"_If your inferring that I will be moving in with Jess, you can just get over it." _

"_You must write me a postcard." _

"_Mom, I am not going to be gone that long." She laughed, "It is just like me going to Yale."_

"_Fine." Lorelai pouted._

"_Jess will take good care of me, we will be fine." She smiled._

"_I know, he really has grown up huh?" _

"_So have I." She smiled as she hugged her mom._

"_You and Jess. Are you going to invited Dean and Logan to the wedding?"_

_Rory ignored her mother as she pulled her suitcase to the door. "Bye mom."_

"_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lorelai began singing as she followed her daughter to the car._

"_Mom." Rory said in an annoyed voice._

"_You really love Jess don't you?" she said putting Rory's hair behind her ear._

"_Yeah."_

"_You kids will probably get married before I even get to set a date." Lorelai teased with a frown._

Rory was shook from her memory as someone tapped on her window. She looked up to see the blonde haired boy she thought she left behind. She quickly looked around to make sure she was truly not seeing things.

"Did you follow me?" she asked loudly.

"You left this." He said showing her the invite from Jess. "Thought I would come by and check it out."

Rory quickly grabbed her bag from the trunk and wheeled it behind her, ignoring the blonde who walked beside her. As they reached the door five guys about their age walked out. Rory smiled and nodded as Logan scoffed at them.

"They were customers." She glared, "What is your issue?"

"Writer boy."

"Is that whiskey?" Rory said, as she smelt his breath.

Logan opened the door and stumbled in. Rory hadn't a clue what else to do, but watch. She sighed as Mathew walked over to Logan asking if he needed help.

"He isn't here for books." Rory spoke up.

"Why would I come to a book store and not want a book?" he laughed.

Mathew shrugged and walked back to his desk. Rory grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him to the door, trying hard to get him to leave before Jess found him. Looking up she realized she was too late.

"Writer boy!" Logan screamed across the luckily empty bookstore.

"What is going on?" Jess glared at Rory.

"He was here when I got here." She said looking over at Logan in disgust.

"I didn't come with Ror. I came alone, I have been outside for hours." Logan said as he walked around Jess.

"This is not at all cool." Jess said grabbing Logan's arm. "Your drunk ass needs to get out of here before I call the cops."

"Call them." Logan said as he plopped on the ground.

"Great!" Jess said shaking his head.

Rory stood and watched as Logan sat on the floor drinking whiskey from the flask in his pocket. She looked around at the shop and noticed Jess's partners watching from the side. She wanted to leave a lasting impression, but not an embarrassing one.

"Sorry." She whispered as she looked at Jess.

"This is a place of business. See my dad doesn't own this place, I don't get a get out of jail free card if my customers get scared away." Jess said glaring at Logan, "I know it is hard for you to understand, but people do actual have lives that don't involve you or your family."

Logan slowly stood up and stumbled around. Putting his fists up he started skipping around Jess. Jess shook his head in disbelief as he watched the blonde punch at the air beside him.

"Mathew, call the cops. Tell them a drunk is here and won't leave." Jess said as he walked away from the stumbling man.

"Logan, stop this." Rory screamed.

"Rory, take your bag up stairs." Jess ordered.

"I will stay until he leaves." She informed Jess, "This is all my fault."

"So this is the guy you left me for. Writer boy." Logan said as he punched Jess in the face.

Jess's head swung back as Logan's fist hit it. Logan looked overjoyed at the fact he had actually landed the punch. Jess swung back hitting Logan dead on and bringing him to the ground.

"Jess!" Rory screamed as she ran to Logan.

"What was I suppose to do?" he asked.

"You knocked him out?"

"Jess has that effect on drunks." Mathew and the boys laughed.

"Shut up, get back to work." Jess glared behind him. "I didn't knock him out Jack Daniels did. I just eased him on into sleep."

Rory sat down beside Logan's body. He was out cold. Jess pulled his body off the ground and laid him on a couch. Rory smiled at how unlike Jess it was to help someone he just punched.

"I did it for the business not him." Jess informed the smiling girl, "I can't have a drunk passed out on the floor."

"Okay." She smiled softly.

"How did he get here?"

"He was here when I got here." She shrugged.

"Something tells me pretty boy didn't drive himself all the way to Philly drunk."

A customer walked in and asked, "Is there anyone famous in town?"

"Limo!" They both screamed as they ran out the door.

Five minutes later Jess was helping the chauffeur carry Logan out of the bookstore. Rory and Jess both waved goodbye as the limo pulled away, with Logan passed out inside.

"Can we start today over?" Rory laughed.

"Yes please."

Later that day Rory fell asleep on the couch as Jess finished up at work. She sat up in confusion as she tried to figure out where she was, finally her eyes landed on Jess.

"How long was I out?" she questioned stretching.

"Not sure."

"Was the Logan thing a dream?" she asked laughing.

"Afraid not." He smiled, "Let's not worry about it though."

Rory smiled at the thought of forgetting about Logan. She couldn't believe he had traveled to Philadelphia just to make an ass out of himself. It made her question what she had seen in him all the time she was with him. As Jess sat down beside her she fell into him.

"I have our night planned." Jess smiled as he kissed her.

"Really?"

"Don't sound so shocked." He laughed, "It isn't anything big."

"Okay. What is it?"

"You can't go looking like that." He winked, "Not formal, but not lounging."

"Casual date wear?" she laughed.

"Sure. I am going to wear a pair of nice jeans and a t-shirt." He smiled, "The blazer is what is going to make it date wear."

As Rory walked to his room to get ready she laughed. It felt fun to get dressed up to go out with Jess. He hadn't ever really taken her on a date, unless taking her to see the Distillers counted.

Jess sat in the living room waiting on Rory when the phone rang. He answered it and smiled when he heard his friend Chris's voice. Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote down directions.

"She is going to flip when she sees the row we are going to be sitting in." he laughed.

"So this girl must be something."

"You'll see." Jess smiled, "Meet you in front of the building about 7."

Hanging up the phone he tip toed into the hallway and into his room. Rory had just pulled on her shirt and had sat down to lace her shoes. The look of shock on her face was priceless.

"You told me I didn't have to knock." He smiled slyly.

A few hours later they sat on the patio of Jess's favorite Italian restaurant. Rory was impressed with how well everyone knew his name. It must have been nice to have a little piece of New York with him, although she could hardly compare the two.

"My grandma makes the best meatballs." Jess mumbled as he finished chewing, "You will have to taste them someday."

"Your dad's mom?" she asked confused.

"Oh yeah. She was the only family I really had in New York." He looked up from his plate and smiled, "Grandma would love you."

Jess finished his food and drank his wine waiting for Rory to speak. He hadn't noticed until the waiter informed him, but he had been rambling. He felt as if he was on a first date with a complete stranger, although this wasn't a bad thing.

"Did you know your mom's parents?" she asked shyly.

"Nah. They were both dead before I was born."

"Oh, it is funny how much I don't know about Luke." She smiled.

"He is vague like that." He laughed, "What about you though?"

"You know me. Remember someone had to do the talking."

"Are all of your grandparents rich and crazy?" he laughed.

"Yep." She awkwardly answered.

"Sorry, didn't mean anything bad. Its that…well…it isn't everyday that you see a portrait of your girlfriend on her grandparents wall."

"True. Where are we going next?" she asked as she shoved her plate away.

"Surprise."

As Jess took Rory's hand and led her out of the restaurant she couldn't help but wonder what was in store for her. If there was one person who could surprise her with something she would actually love, it was Jess.

"Sonic Youth?" she screamed as they walked up in front of the sign.

"How do you know we were stopping here?" he laughed.

"Sonic Youth!" she smiled.

"Rory, I would like you to meet my friend Chris."

"Hi." She glowed.

"Here are your tickets. Front row" Chris said handing her tickets. "I have to get back to work."

Rory watched as the man walked away and left her and Jess with the tickets. She looked down at her ticket and almost exploded all over the sidewalk. Looking over at Jess she could tell he was just as excited.

"Sonic Youth." She chimed as they walked in the doors.

"I know." he chimed back.

"You are just as excited. Why don't you do something crazy." She laughed.

"I think I have done enough in that department."

"No something embarrassing or unexpected." She smiled.

"I'll pass."

"Jess come on, do something that shows emotion. Something that shows how excited you are to be sitting front row with me at a Sonic Youth show." She smiled and waited.

As they entered the crowed venue Jess turned to her and grabbed her hand smiling brightly. She knew he was about to give in. The twinkle in his eye always gave it away.

"Move in with me." He shouted over the noise.

"What?"

"You and me, we can find a place."

"I have school." She said as she awkwardly pulled her arm away.

"I know. You will be going back to Yale." He insured her, "Just for the summer. Then we will figure something else out."

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock.

"Dead." He smiled.

She felt as if the crowd around her was going to swallow them whole as he waited for her to answer. The conversation with her mother came back to her. She couldn't leave for the whole summer. She had to get a job. She had to spend much needed time with her mom. Looking over at Jess she felt as if she was going to burst.

"You don't have to answer now." He said into her ear.

"Sonic Youth." She smiled.

"Sonic Youth." He glowed back. "Let's just be in the now, okay?"

Half way through the show Rory turned to Jess and smiled as she hoped up and down reaching for Kim Gordon. Jess had never seen her so carefree. She finally jumped on him and screamed through the music.

"Yes!"

"What?" he shouted.

"I will move in." she smiled as she focused on the band.

Jess felt as if he was going to leap from his skin. His heart beat with the music, as he watched, one of his favorite bands and his only girl.


	8. Books and Love

Rory and Jess stepped out of the Taxi in front of his place. After paying the driver Jess took her hand and led her in the door. She twirled around as he locked up.

"Books!" she shouted.

"Roommates." He whispered.

"Oh sorry." She smiled leaning into him, "I was just thinking about how amazing it would be to have sex near so many books."

"That's so not going to happen." He laughed.

"Why not?"

"Do I have to answer that?" he shook his head, "You my sweet are tipsy."

"Oh no, I told you no drunk Rory." She shamefully fell on the couch as they entered the apartment.

"Passing out and slurring your words is drunk. Wanting to make love in the book store is tipsy." He smiled gently.

Jess walked through the loft to see if his roommate's door was shut. When he saw that it was open he was relived to realize they were alone. Getting Rory a glass of water he sat back down beside her and smiled. She was glowing at his mention of making love.

"Mathew must be at Kate's" he smiled.

"Oh." She said before sipping the water.

"That was such an amazing show."

"Lane is going to die when I tell her." She laughed, "She is in Hawaii on her honeymoon."

"Hawaii." Jess sang, "I bet that is nice."

Jess put his arm around Rory as she sank into him. Kissing the top of her head they both stared at the blank screen of the TV.

"You still want to get a place together?" he whispered.

"You bet."

"Your mom is going to freak."

"Yeah." She laughed, "It could be worse though."

"Yeah?"

"Last year I stole a yacht and moved in with my grandparents."

"Much worse." He laughed.

That night as Rory climbed into the plush abyss of Jess's bed she felt at home. It was the first time she had felt at home in over a year. They both stared up at the ceiling as Bjork filled the room. Rory turned to look at him and grabbed his hand.

"Want to go look at the books?" Jess smiled at her.

"What?"

"You know how you were saying you wanted me to do something emotional and crazy?"

"You did." She smiled in confusion.

"Well I'm not done."

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the apartment and into the dark bookstore. The only light was from the moon shining through a window. Jess couldn't help, but think of how beautiful Rory's skin looked in the moonlight.

"Your skin is like pearl." He smiled as he kissed her neck..

"Remember our first kiss?"

"Yeah." He said kissing the other side of her neck.

"I remember the moment I realized I loved you." She smiled.

Jess pulled her into a dark corner and kissed her passionately leaning against the wall. As they began to make out Rory forgot she had been talking. The sweet taste of his lips and the way his eyes caressed her was enough to make her forget everything.

"When was that?" he asked before taking off her shirt.

"When was what?"

"You said you remembered when you realized you loved me."

"Oh that." She blushed as she threw his shirt to the floor.

"You don't have to tell me." He softly laughed.

Rory began to remove more clothes as did Jess. Before they knew it they were standing naked amongst a room of books. Rory blushed as Jess ran to his desk to get a light blanket.

"Prepared?" she asked as he laid it down on the floor.

"No." He smiled, "I was going to take you on a picnic, but I forgot the blanket."

"Lucky." She laughed as they both lay down.

Soon they found their selves wrapped around each other. Jess was in a trance as Rory kissed him softly whispering I love you in his ear as their passion went farther. He had never held anyone as tightly has he held Rory that night. It was like nothing either one of them had experienced before.

"When I went to New York." Rory smiled as she hovered above him, "That is when I knew I loved you."

Jess stared into her deep blue eyes and felt as if he could finally die happy. It was a wonderful feeling, a feeling he didn't want to let go of.

"I could die happy." Jess smiled as they lay next to each other.

"That is such a silly phrase."

"I could though."

"I know. I feel the same way, it is just a silly phrase." She smiled.

Jess sighed and started to laugh. Rory looked at him strangely before hitting his arm playfully. This only made him shake his head as he kissed her forehead.

"What?" she questioned.

"I was just wondering how many times both of us had dreamed of this moment."

"How do you know I thought about it at all?" she asked playfully.

"Well I did." He smiled, "Didn't picture a bookstore, let alone my bookstore."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I didn't either."

Jess turned and looked at her, "Thought you never thought about it?"

Rory just shrugged and laid her head on his chest.

After a few moments they decided it was best to go back up stairs. Rory wrapped the blanket around her as Jess pulled on his boxers. He gathered their clothes and followed close behind her.

"This has been a very…" she paused before collapsing into the bed, "Exhausting day."

"I hope it was all worth it."

"Indeed Mr. Mariano." She smiled.

"So when should we go apartment hunting?" he asked as he lay down beside her.

"I don't know. I want to tell my mom first."

"Dum. Dum."

"No, I think she will totally understand."

"If you say so, I am not even sure if I understand."

"I know what ya mean, but it feels right." She smiled as he cuddled behind her, "So it can't be bad."

"Did it feel right when you stole the yacht and moved in with your grandparents?"

"Nope." She giggled.

"Then I guess we are doing okay."

"Spectacular." She whispered.

"Out of this world." He whispered back.

The next day Rory decided to take a walk around town while Jess worked. She didn't know where she was going, but it was nice to not have a plan. As she stopped at a coffee stand she heard her phone ring. Pulling it out of her purse she realized the muffling sound was her mother's ring tone.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You sound cheery."

"I am."

"I was just calling to inform you…"

"Of?" Rory asked curiously leaning against a building.

"I think Luke and I are done." Her voice cracked.

"Why do you say that?"

"I haven't talk to him in days."

"You have avoided him." Rory informed her mother, "You can't expect him to know something is wrong."

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I'll be fine." She softly smiled. "What about you? How is Philly?"

"I saw Sonic Youth. Drug a drunk Logan out of the bookstore." She rambled on, "Made love in a bookstore."

"That must have been like porn to you two." Lorelai laughed.

"Something like that." She blushed, "And…"

"That and sounds funny."

"Are you sitting?"

"Should I be?" she laughed nervously. "Did you run away to Vegas and get married?"

"No." Rory laughed, "Jess asked me to get a place with him. Here in Philly."

"You said no?"

"You know I didn't." she laughed, "It is only for the summer. Then we will figure out the rest."

"Your serious."

"Yep."

"You saw Sonic Youth?" Lorelai gushed, "Wait till Lane finds out."

"Mom."

"It is your life kid. If you want to, go for it." She smiled, "Just don't drop out again, okay."

"Jess won't let me." She assured her mother.

"Good." She smiled, "Well I guess you had a pretty wild night."

"The wildest."

"Well I will talk to you when you get home, I mean you will spend at least 2 weeks with your dear mom right?"

"I was thinking I might."

"See you Monday."

"Bye."

"Bye kido." Lorelai smiled as she hung up the phone.

Looking over at her wedding dress hanging on the wall she sighed. _'Hope Rory likes you.'_ she thought as she walked towards it, _'Cause she is the only Gilmore even close to getting married."_


	9. Wallowing Party

Two days later Rory found herself standing in front of the diner. Her fist griped in anger. Luke had told her mother he couldn't rush into the marriage, and refused to elope. Although her mother had seen it coming she couldn't handle the outcome. Now as Rory faced the door she had walked in many times she couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Rory is standing outside." Kirk informed Luke.

"I know."

"Do you think she is actually going to come in, or just stand there?"

"I don't know Kirk. Are you finished eating yet?" Luke growled.

Kirk turned to look at Rory, "She looks angry."

"I know Kirk!" Luke shouted. "If your not eating LEAVE!"

"This is the thanks I get for eating your burnt toast and slimy eggs?" Kirk huffed, "I shall leave and never comeback!"

"Don't tease me!" he screamed as Kirk exited.

Luke stood facing the door waiting for Rory to enter. It had been like this for the last half hour. The phone rang and Luke turned slowly to answer it. He was very confused at the person on the other end.

"Luke's"

"This is Rory." She waved as he turned around to face the window.

"Why don't you just come in?"

"I can't. You see, my mom deserves the world." She paused as she gathered her strength, "You know that, you of all people know that. She has been shit on by everyone, including me, but you? You were supposed to be her knight."

"Rory…"

"No, you are going to listen." She turned her back from the window as she saw Luke staring at her, "I know you love her. You can't just let her walk away like this, can you? Or are you walking away? I just don't understand what is going on here, sure you found out you have a kid and mom supports that. Mom wants to help, you won't let her."

"It isn't that easy Rory. Ya see, Anna, that's April's mom. She doesn't want Lorelai around her, she doesn't know her…"

"Whose fault is that? Why didn't you introduce them from the start? Why didn't you set a date for the wedding, let Anna know how serious you are about mom?" Rory clenched her fist and turned back to the gaping man who stared at her from inside the diner, "You have got to make this right. No one can but you."

"Rory, come in have some coffee, we can talk." He said calmly feeling guilty for the tears that streamed down her face.

"I can't Luke. I thought you of all people would take care of mom, I was always rooting for you." She wiped the tears that streamed down her face. "My mom is heartbroken, until that changes. I am not entering the diner. Period."

With that Rory hung up the phone and stormed away leaving Luke griping the phone and staring at a ghost. _'What have I done?'_ were the only thoughts going through his mind.

Back in Philly Jess had just poured his cereal and sat down for breakfast. Mathew entered the apartment and sat next to Jess. Jess just stared at him before turning on the TV. He flipped through the channels before settling on Ren and Stimpy.

"I have some good news, but it involves bad news." Mathew informed Jess.

"Could you try talking clearer?"

"Kate and I are getting a place together." Mathew smiled.

"Okay."

"This means I am moving out." Mathew looked at Jess confused, "You do understand that right?"

"Well I didn't think you would keep this place as your vacation cottage."

"You're okay with that?" Mathew sighed, "How are you going to afford it?"

"Rory is moving in." Jess smiled while staring at the TV, "Stimpy is such a moron, reminds me of my step dad, only drawn better."

"So you were kicking me out?"

"No, we were getting a place and moving out of here." He droned.

"Cool."

"I thought so." Jess smiled as his phone started ringing.

"Bangles, huh?" he laughed.

"Rory." He said picking it up, "I have good news!"

"I have horrible news." She frowned.

Jess sat his bowl on the counter and walked to his bedroom dreading the rest of the conversation. If Rory didn't move in, he could never afford the apartment. It was clear she was upset, so he tried to push away his worries.

"What's up?"

"Mom." She sobbed into the phone, "She is so depressed. She won't eat, sleep, laugh, cry, you name and she isn't doing it."

"What happen?"

"Luke and her called it all off."

"You're kidding me." Jess groaned, "My uncle is such an idiot."

"Mom gave him an ultimatum, elope or nothing."

"Does she know Luke?" he laughed, "That was an awful move."

"How can you say that? If he loved her he would have done it." Rory exclaimed.

"It isn't that easy Rory." He laughed, "He has a kid. He can't just run to Vegas or whatever and elope."

"Why not?" she asked loudly, "Mom can't wait forever."

"I agree with you, but this is Uncle Luke. He can't just dive into it without thinking. Plus she made it feel like a game, which is bad. He felt like he had to choose between her and the kid." Jess sighed and put on his shoes, "I'm headed there."

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"That man is going mad, he needs someone to talk to him."

As Rory hung up the phone she smiled. Jess loved his family and it was obvious that he was one of the only people that could talk to Luke. If there was one person who knew they were meant to be before they did, it was Jess.

Five hours later Jess pulled up to the diner and walked in. It was empty which was a clear sign of what kind of mood his uncle was in. Jess walked up to the counter and sat down slapping his hand down to get Luke's attention. An angry Luke stomped in from the back and threw his hands up when he saw who was there.

"At least you came in to yell at me." He growled.

"What?"

"Rory stood outside on the phone yelling at me. Staring me down with those big blue tearjerkers. That was AFTER she stood out there for half an hour." Luke explained.

Jess smiled as he imagined what had happened, "Sounds like a Gilmore thing to do."

"Those girls are mad." He exclaimed, "Her mother came here the night before demanding that we go elope!"

"So I hear." Jess laughed, "You told her to calm down and that you would plan a date right?"

"NO! I told her she was crazy! I couldn't just runaway and get married. I have a kid, a diner to run, and Anna would think I was mad."

"Or in love."

"I really don't want to talk about this. I am sure it will blow over soon." Luke sighed as he leaned against the counter, "Want something?"

"Coffee." Jess answered, "It won't blow over. Love doesn't just blow over Luke. She is hurting."

"Take your coffee and leave." Luke said sliding the mug across the counter.

"Look, I am not saying you should have eloped. You should have at least told her you wanted to make a date though. You should have showed her you wanted it just as much as her." Jess took a sip of his coffee.

"I really don't know why I should listen to my 21 year old nephew on love." Luke laughed, "As I do remember you are the one who told Rory you loved her then turned and ran to your car."

"I'm wiser now." Jess smirked, "See the thing is, I have a Gilmore girl. At the moment I'm the only one who can say that."

"You and Rory?" Luke pulled his cap back and smiled, "When did that happen?"

"Are you serious?"

"I know you guys were hanging out, when Liz was in the hospital." He smiled, "I didn't know you were together. What happen to Logan?"

"Gone." Jess smiled, "She is moving to Philly for the summer."

The bell above the door rang and the two mean leaped. To their surprise it was Liz. From the grin on her face she was bringing some kind of news. She hugged both guys and sat down beside Jess.

"I'm pregnant." She informed them as she sat down.

Both of the men stared at her in confusion. As Jess's mind reeled Liz went on, to explain her feelings on the matter.

"I'm going to be an amazing mom." She smiled, "This is my 2nd chance."

"Right." Jess mumbled.

"I don't mean it like that, but we both know I could have done things different." She smiled leaning into him, "You always wanted a baby brother."

"I was 5 when I said that Liz." He groaned.

"It was the cutest thing. We were in the grocery store and Jess wheeled a buggy up to me with a baby in it, luckily the mom thought it was cute. That was after the panic wore off." She smiled, "He looked up at me and said, _'I want one of these in blue.'_ It was the cutest thing."

"I'm sure it was." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing."

"That is not the pouty face of nothing. That is the angry face." She said.

"Lorelai wanted to elope, so he said no." Jess informed his mother.

"Thanks oh nephew of mine." Luke glared.

"You guys have been engaged for a year and you hadn't even bothered to set a date. Shame on you." She said sticking her finger into her big brothers chest.

"See, you're nuts." Jess smirked.

"Look I don't have time to listen to this stuff. I have a business to run here." He said waving around at the empty seats.

"No one wants to come into Grumpy McGrumpy Pants' diner." Liz pouted.

Luke went into the back ignoring the mocking voice of his sister. As Liz and Jess sat in silence thinking about Luke and his love life, Jess leaned over and grabbed his mother's hand.

"I hope it's a boy." He smiled.

Jess walked to Rory's as soon as his Uncle kicked him out. It seemed there was no getting through to him, not tonight. Reaching the door he heard Rory and her mother laughing. This brought a smile to his face. It meant that Lorelai was at least feeling better. He knocked on the door hating to interrupt the laughter.

"Welcome oh wise book boy." Lorelai said as she opened the door.

"Hi." He said in confusion.

"Mom and I are watching William Holden movies, while drinking daiquiris." Rory smiled from the couch as she raised her glass, "Want one?"

"You have turned into a lush Littlest Gilmore." He teased Rory.

"She gets that from me!" Lorelai said bringing him a glass.

"Oh no thanks. I can't stay. I don't have any place to crash. It is back to Philly for me."

"Shut up and take it." Lorelai smiled, "You are sleeping on the couch."

"Slumber party!" Rory screamed.

"Lane, Zack, Brian, and Sookie will be here soon." Lorelai explained, "This is my wallowing party."

"Wallowing party?" he asked Rory as he sat down.

"Just go with it." Rory whispered into his ear.

"Here's to wallowing!" Jess said toasting his glass with Lorelai.

"Sabrina, then no more Holden." Rory explained to her mother, "Lane is bringing some movies."

"Just as long as I get to stare at him one last time!" Lorelai swoons.

As the movie plays Jess puts his arm around Rory as Lorelai sits in the floor. He suddenly knows how it felt to be Dean. Dean was always coming over watching movies with the girls. It was one thing that Jess regretted never getting to do. As they reached the end of the movie there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Lorelai screamed as she ran drunkenly to the door.

"Is she okay?" Jess whispered.

"She will be, she just needs to act crazy for one night."

"I guess I understand that." He smiled, "I know I have been there."

"Lane and the boys are here." Lorelai sang as she brought the gang into the living room.

Rory ran to the door and hugged her best friend. She hadn't seen her since her wedding. Lane looked over in shock to see Jess sitting on the couch next to Lorelai. Looking back at Rory, Lane could tell she had missed a lot.

"Hush!" Lorelai screamed as her favorite line started, "There 's a front seat and a back seat and a window in between."

"Does she always do that?" Jess asked.

"Yes!" screamed the others loudly.

The night went on and everyone was past out on the floor. Lorelai got up and stumbled towards the kitchen trying hard not to wake anyone. As she reached the kitchen there was a dark haired boy sitting drinking coffee. She stretched and poured herself a mug.

"I feel asleep sometime after the Wizard of Oz." Lorelai said sitting down.

"You missed the Talking Heads concert. Brilliant."

"Is that all I missed?"

"I don't know I feel asleep sometime during that." He smirked.

"What brings you to the great town of Stars Hollow?"

"Besides Rory?" he smirked, "Family."

She laughed, "You can mention his name."

"Sorry, I am trying hard to be that nice guy who doesn't piss you off." He sighed, "A little more Dean a little less Jess the teenage years."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're not so bad. We all grow up." She smiled, "How is he?"

"A mess." He sighed, "When I left the diner he was cleaning screaming at Kirk for bringing ice cream from next door into his diner."

"Regular Luke stuff." She smiled.

"Yeah, but he is way out of line with all of this marriage stuff. If I had a chance to marry Rory, I would go to the courthouse." He laughed, "I should shut up."

"No, that's sweet." She smiled softly, "You kids are in love, don't ever let that go."

He smiled faintly at her before noticing the tears falling from her eyes. He prayed that no one walked in. He knew they would assume he caused them. Maybe he did, but not in the way they would think.

"Mom?" Rory said walking in to the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Why are you crying?" she asked as she knelt down beside her.

"Remembered the flying monkeys from Wizard of Oz." She smiled, "You know how they freak me out."

"I see." She said looking from Jess to her mother.

"Coffee?" Jess said pouring her a cup.

They all sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Lorelai walked quietly to the door as Rory and Jess followed. Lorelai open the door to reveal Luke. The moaning noises from the living room added to the confusion at the door.

"Are those people moaning?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Lane, Zack, and Brian stayed the night." She noticed that he was still confused, "Long story."

"I bet." He laughed.

"Wanna talk?"

"Yeah." He smiled faintly.

Jess and Rory smiled as they walked out the door.

"Think those two will be okay?" Rory asked.

"God I hope so, or this town is going to suffer." He smiled.


	10. Everything is Right Now

**I am having so much fun writing this, I am getting off track. So this is just filler, nothing exciting happens. We do get to findout a little more about Jess.Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Rory and Jess sat in the kitchen as the others in the living room started to wake up. Lane stumbled in with her eyes barely opened motioning for coffee. Rory smiled and poured her a cup before making a new pot.

"What time is it?" Lane asked as she stretched.

"Six." Jess answered.

"Morning right?"

"God I hope so." He laughed.

Soon the whole group was sitting at the table talking about the night before. It was all interrupted as Lorelai ran in the house and up the stairs. Rory looked at everyone and then followed. She hoped it wasn't as horrible as it seemed.

"Mom?" she asked walking into the bedroom.

"Can't talk, must pack."

"Pack?" Rory questioned as she sat down on the bed.

"Luke and I are going to get married." She glowed. "Well not today, but June 13th."

"What are you talking about?"

"We set the date. It is official." She said hugging her dumb founded daughter.

"So why are you packing?"

"We are going to go on a little trip." She smiled, "A trip to talk about the wedding, April, our future, and stuff."

"That is wonderful." Rory exclaimed. "I'll go tell the others."

"Why were they moaning?" Lorelai asked in confusion.

"My bet is we don't want to know," she laughed.

"That is what I'm betting."

Rory ran down the stairs, to the kitchen, to find that everyone but Jess was gone. She smiled at him and hugged him tight as she screamed gleefully. Jess pulled back and stuck his hand to her head.

"No fever."

"Mom and Luke are getting married." She squealed, "They are going on vacation for a few days."

"That's great. No more grouchy Uncle Luke, well for a while at least."

"I guess my talk with him really worked." She proudly smiled.

"Or mine."

"So we should both pat ourselves on the back." she laughed as she pat her own back.

"Lets just hope the trip goes okay."

"Don't be so negative. They are going to be fine, they just need a kick." She smiled.

Lorelai ran through the kitchen kissing Rory on the cheek and dragging her suitcase behind her. She started to kiss Jess on the cheek and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Not that happy." She joked.

"Right." Jess awkwardly smiled.

"Lock up when you leave." She turned around to see Paul Anka staring at her, "Oh no."

"I am sure Sookie or Babette wouldn't mind watching him. I'll ask." Rory smiled.

"You are a life saver kid." She said as she walked out the door, "BYE!"

Rory and Jess walked to the front porch and watched as Lorelai and Luke drove away in the morning light. They sat down on the steps and sighed relief. Finally they could concentrate on Rory's big move.

"Look Kirk, if you don't like meat, don't order meatloaf." Jess preached.

"I love meat. I just can't have it."

"Why?" Jess asked before realizing, "No, don't answer…"

"You see Lulu is a vegan. Do you know what that is?" Kirk smiled cleverly at Jess.

"Yes Kirk."

"Don't be embarrassed, not many people know. Ya see…" as Kirk rambled on Jess stared out the window waiting for Rory to appear. "So you see, I ordered the meatloaf out of habit."

"You never eat meatloaf." Jess informed him.

"Oh, well that does boggle the mind."

Rory and Lane walked in as Jess threw his towel on the counter. The girls could tell Kirk was on his last nerve. He had been every day that he had been filling in for Luke. It wasn't that Luke had asked him, cause he didn't. Jess just felt it was his duty to help his uncle. Plus, it left him in Stars Hollow just a little longer.

"You can go." Lane announced as she walked in the door.

"I love you!" Jess said hugging Lane.

"Should I be jealous?" Rory teased.

"Nah, I don't date married women anymore." He laughed.

"Anymore?" Rory gasped.

"It's a joke Rory." He smiled kissing the top of her head.

As the two walked out of the diner they began to fall into each other. Whispering little secrets as they held hands. While Jess was in Stars Hollow he felt as if he was 17 again. Only this time, he was doing it the right way. Rory felt the same, he could tell. It was the glow that gave it away.

"I have it all set up." Rory announced as they got to her childhood home.

"What set up?"

"My summer job." She smiled, "I got a job editing a small independent newspaper."

"In Philly?" Jess asked cautiously.

"Yes silly boy."

"Great." He smiled, "So we leave tonight when the love birds get home?"

"Check."

"You're all packed?" he asked pressing his head against hers.

"Check."

"Ready for the future Gilmore?"

"Check."

"I love you." He smiled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Check. I mean I love you too." Rory said as they pulled apart.

Five days later Rory found herself sitting in the apartment waiting for Jess to wake up. She had been up for hours and it seemed he was never going to wake. The night before the bookstore threw a poetry party. Jess had worked himself crazy making sure it was all in order. Rory had never felt so proud to be at an event. She felt as if she was walking on air most of the night.

"_You are so high and mighty." Rory teased._

"_Hush," Jess playful whispered, "Poetry is being read."_

_Rory made a gagging face as Jess tried hard to pay attention to the person reading. He was doing well until the poet started repeating the lines, 'The plane, The plane.' At this both Rory and Jess turned their backs and walked to the other side of the store. Trying hard not to laugh out loud._

"_What does a midget on an island have to do with poetry?" Jess laughed._

"_I haven't a clue." She said catching her breath, "Maybe we missed something."_

"_I'm guessing so…" he smiled, "It's hard to pay attention when someone is gagging beside you."_

_Rory shrugged and walked to get a drink. She liked that her and Jess had so much fun. She had been missing the connection for so long. It was sometimes hard to believe it was back in her life. That he was back in her life. _

"_Mrs. Mariano." A man said as he shook Rory's hand._

"_Oh I'm not…" she tried to correct him as he went on._

"_Your husband and his friends have really changed the way we look at bookstores" _

"_Indeed they have." She smiled as Jess looked on._

"_I hear you go to Yale." He smiled, "That is quiet a school."_

"_Yeah, well it gets the job done." She looked at Jess awkwardly._

"_Norm." Jess spoke loudly as he put his arm around Rory, "I was just thinking about you the other day."_

"_I was talking to your lovely wife about how wonderful this place is."_

"_Oh I see." He smiled a lopsided smile at Rory. "I hope she wasn't building me up to much"_

"_I'm afraid it was me who was building you up." Smiled the man as he walked away._

"_Why did you let him call me your wife?" Rory questioned_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause we aren't married."_

"_You and your technicalities." He laughed._

Rory smiled as she remembered the night before. It had felt strangely natural to be called Mrs. Mariano. It was quite scary to feel so safe. She couldn't help but feel cautious.

"Boo." Jess whispered in her ear.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

"Am I late for something?" he asked scratching his head.

Rory turned around and pouted at the fact that he had forgotten. It was just last night that he promised to take her to the park and read together. It had been days since she had time to read.

"The park." He mumbled as he ran to the bedroom to change.

An hour later they were sitting on a bench in the park reading silently beside one another. Jess glanced over at Rory before returning his eyes to his book. Rory smirked as she lay down across the bench with her head in Jess's lap. Jess looked down and smiled.

"We haven't done this in years." He smiled, "I mean I haven't anyway."

"Who else would bore themselves reading in a park with me?"

"I guess I am the only one with an IQ." He smirked.

"That isn't fair." Rory snapped, "Logan wasn't dumb. He was just spoiled."

"Wow." He said closing his book, "I was just kidding."

"You didn't know him."

"I know that." Jess said to Rory as she sat up.

"I mean everyone thought you were a cynical, rude, disrespectful, rebel with out a cause, but I didn't let them talk about you."

"Those things were all correct back then though." He laughed, "We can drop it okay."

"It isn't fair. I mean you know every guy I have ever dated."

"Two."

"I know nothing but Shane." She pouted.

"We aren't really having this convo right? I mean you don't want to meet my ex's. I didn't want to meet Blondie and Bag boy, it just sort of happened." He laughed.

"I know." she sighed, "I just wish I knew."

Jess ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. He had only dated one other girl after Rory. He didn't see why it was such a big deal to her. After all he didn't even have contact with her anymore.

"One girl." He groaned.

"Shane?"

"Okay two. Unless we are counting you." He laughed.

"Where here? New York? California?" her eyes widen at the thoughts.

"This is stupid." He said shifting in his seat.

It hadn't acquired to him that she might mean girls he had slept with. In that case, there was more. He sighed at the thought of trying to remember. Not that it had been a lot, it was just hard to remember things he didn't really like doing.

"Answer." She said crossing her arms.

"Unbelievable." He shook his head, "New York."

"Name?"

"Lucy." He glared. "Blonde hair, green eyes, and a love for anything and everything related to the Beatles."

"Ha." Rory covered her mouth to laugh, "Lucy in the sky with diamonds huh?"

"I guess so. Now can we stop this."

"Why did you break up? And how long?"

"Murder me Harry." He sighed as he quoted the Harry Potter movie.

"Now, now, there is no reason to shout out Harry Potter lines. Just answer me" she laughed.

"Give or take 4 months." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I kind of left her to run away with you."

"What?" Rory's mouth dropped open, "We never ran away."

"Right. I know. So does she." He sighed, "One of the reason's I left New York."

There was awkward silence as Rory thought about what she was just told. She leaned over and kissed his check smiling faintly. He slouched and picked his book up opening it. Rory bit her bottom lip as the thought of him dumping the poor girl ate at her brain. What would have happen if she had ran away with him.

"Had you planned on doing it before you came out?" she asked curious.

"No, I decided after." He thought about what he was going to say and laughed, "Uncle Luke gave me advice."

"I see, so how did you break up with her?"

"The phone." He droned.

"How horrible!" Rory shouted.

"It wasn't you. Pipe down." He shouted back.

"That is so cruel." She whispered.

"Sorry, won't happen again." He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"You got that right mister."

"Now can we drop this?"

"Yes." She cooed.

"Thank you." He smiled.

As they sat on the bench, again reading their books. Rory couldn't help, but feel sorry for this Lucy girl that she hoped she never met. She knew how it was to get your heart broken by Jess. It wasn't easy to heal.

"You like Harry Potter." Rory giggled.

"So do you." He stated still staring at his book.

"I didn't quote Ron Weasley."

"Har Har." He sarcastically droned. "You're so telling Lorelai."

"Of course." She giggled.


	11. The Mystery Begins

The phone rang loud and clear as Lorelai slept. Luke finally raised his head to answer it, but it stopped. As he lay back down the phone began again, this time he shook Lorelai awake.

"Phone." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf? The phone has been ringing all morning." He said as it stopped ringing.

Lorelai pulled earplugs out of her ears and looked around, "What?"

"Earplugs?" Luke asked rising up in the bed.

"Have you slept in the same room as you?"

"Yes every night I sleep." He rolled his eyes.

"You sound like you are sawing a rain forest down." She groaned. "So I invested in these babies weeks ago."

Luke shrugged and got out of the bed heading for the shower. As Lorelai began to follow the phone rang. She jumped across the bed to get the phone almost diving onto the floor.

"Lorelai!" Chris shouted into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Did you know our daughter moved to Philly?" he shouted.

"Oh boy." Lorelai said as she collapsed into the bed. "Shouldn't you ask her why she didn't tell you?"

"So you did know." he huffed.

"Yes Chris."

"I didn't know. I stopped by her old place for what I thought would be a surprise breakfast." He sighed, "The surprise was Logan and Rory were neither there. Some kid with an accent open the door and informed me that Logan was in London."

"Uh huh." She said as she yawned.

"And Rory? Well he informed me that Rory was shacking up with a writer fellow in Philly." The last part he used a very bad accent for.

"Was this kid from Sweden?" she laughed.

"Lorelai that is not the point. The point is I hadn't a clue that my daughter moved nor did I know her and Logan were no longer an item." He muffled the phone while he yelled at Gigi. "So who is this new guy?"

"He is actually an old guy." Lorelai laughed.

"She is with some old guy? I'm going to kill him." Chirs shouted.

"No. It is an ex of hers." Lorelai explained, "Jess. Luke's nephew."

"The kid that wrecked her car?"

"That would be him."

"She dumped Logan for a loser?"

"Logan cheated on her." She defended.

"He what?"

"I think you need to sit down before I go on with the rest of this…" Lorelai laughed as she informed him of the rest.

Rory picked up the mail and ran up the stair thumbing through it. She was excited to see an invited for her mother's wedding, which was only a week away. Opening the door to the apartment she saw Jess sitting on the phone. He had been on hold for the last hour with the cable company.

"Look." Rory said waving the invite around.

"You knew we were invited. We are the best man and maid of honor." He laughed.

"This is proof that it is really happening." She smiled.

"The fitting of the dress or the tasting of the cakes or the fitting of my tux wasn't enough?" he laughed.

"Nope." She smiled. "Who is Lucy Gallo?"

"What?" he said hanging up the phone.

"Give up?" she laughed

"An hour on hold is ridicules." He said as he took the mail from her hand.

"Lucy Gallo?" she questioned as she sat down.

"Old friend from New York, I told you about her." Jess nervously stated.

"I don't remember a Lucy." She laughed.

"So when are we headed out to Stars Hollow?" he asked changing the subject.

"In three days." She said as he read the mystery letter. "Remember you have to throw Luke a good bachelor party."

"I know." he said as his eyes scanned the paper he held. "I have got some things to do in the store."

"Sure." She said as he kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

Rory wished she had remembered who Lucy Gallo was, but for some reason the name wasn't ringing any bells. As she sat wondering about the mystery letter she picked up the phone to call her mother.

"Hello?" Luke said as he answered.

"Is mom there?"

"Lorelai!" he screamed as he walked away from the phone.

"It isn't Chris is it?" she could hear her mother ask. "Hey Kiddo"

"Why did it matter if it was dad?"

"That is a swell question." Lorelai sighed, "You see your dad called all morning long. It seems he ran buy your old apartment last night."

"Oh boy."

"It gets better." Lorelai laughed, "A boy with an accent, it sounded Swedish when your dad did it, but who knows."

"Mom."

"Sorry. He told your dad that Logan moved to London."

"Okay." Rory said hoping it didn't get worse.

"And you Miss Rory Gilmore, you are shacked up with some writer in Philly."

Rory sunk into the couch as she heard the news, "Ouch."

"Your dad is frantic." She explained, "I told him everything. Seeing that it has been a little over a month since you moved."

"Was he mad?"

"Rory he found out from a stranger that you broke up with a guy he liked. You moved to Philly and you are with another guy." She sighed, "How do you think he feels?"

"I'll call him after I get off the phone." She sighed, "How did he take the Jess news?"

"Your dad is not a big Jess fan."

"Who was?" she laughed.

"You, Luke, and that kid who stood on the corner." Lorelai laughed.

"Kid who stood on the corner?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Oh never mind, he liked Dean."

"I am going to skip past that and say I will talk to him soon enough."

"It would have been nice of you to take care of this way before my wedding, I mean your dad…"

"I know sorry." Rory sighed, "The strangest thing just happened."

"What?"

"I got the mail." Rory said and paused.

"Wow, I'm so proud."

"No, no. I got your invite. They are late you know. Grandma is going to flip."

"You and Jess got a late one. Everyone else's went out months ago."

"Oh, I guess I was in limbo for a while."

"Bingo." Her mother laughed, "So where is the strange thing?"

"Oh Jess had a letter from a Lucy Gallo." Rory said.

"Okay."

"Well he acted funny when I asked who it was, avoided the questioned then went down to the store." Rory bit her lip, "He says he mentioned her before, but I don't remember…"

"You still there?"

"Lucy. The girl he broke up with on the phone." Rory smacked her hand against her head. "I've got to go."

"You lost mommy." Lorelai said confused.

"I'll explain later." Rory said before hanging up the phone.

"Call your dad." Lorelai said to the dial tone. "She is so not going to call Chris."

Rory ran down the stairs and into the bookstore, which was fuller than usual with customers. She scanned the room for Jess and found him leaning against the wall in the back on the phone. As she walked towards him he turned his back towards her and hung up the phone.

"Hey." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Hey." She said looking down at the paper in his hand. "That the letter from Lucy?"

"Yep." He nervously looked Rory up and down, "You figure it out?"

"Lucy the phone break-up."

"Ding."

"So what did she write you for?" Rory asked confused.

"She wrote me back."

"Back?" she began to feel angry, "Back as in you wrote her?"

"It isn't that big of a deal." He tried to explain quietly as people looked on, "Lets go up stairs."

Rory walked quickly past the on lookers and up the stairs. Jess quickly hung his head down and shoved the letter in his pocket following her. Mathew saluted him as he walked by. Jess rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"Okay now there is a perfectly good explanation for everything."

"No it is fine. You have been pen pals with an ex I have never met." She shrugged.

"That is not it, I needed her to do something for me." He shook his head. "We are going to see my Grandma tomorrow."

"What?"

"Grandma Mariano. The one who makes the best meatballs around." He explained to an angry Rory.

"What does this Lucy girl have to do with your grandmother?"

"Wait till after your mom's wedding okay?" he pleaded, "It will all make since."

Rory turned and ran to the bathroom sobbing. Jess rolled his eyes and followed her knocking lightly on the door. There was no answer, but he could hear her sobbing. He put his head against the door and sighed.

"Rory." He whined. "My grandmother has to meet you tomorrow okay."

Opening the door she stuck her head out, "Will she make us dinner?"

"All the food you want." He smiled.

"Okay." She faintly smiled, "I will understand all of this after my mom's wedding?"

"Cross my heart." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

The next day Rory found herself standing with Jess in front of his grandmother's apartment. Rory sighed and leaned back into Jess. He rang the doorbell and turned to look at her.

"Trust me she is going to love you." He smiled.

A short lady with gray hair opened the door. She hugged Jess and pinched his cheeks. Rory giggled as he rolled his eyes and spoke in a hushed voice to his grandmother.

"Grandmamma, no pinching."

"You haven't come to see me in months. And with the news, you expect me to not pinch your cheeks." She smiled.

"There is no news." He said with wide eyes.

"There is no news." She smiled, "There will be but there isn't now."

Rory looked between the two of them and smiled. It was obvious that there was something going on, that he didn't want her to know about. She kept her mouth shut and waited to enter, hoping her cheeks didn't have the same fate.

"You must be Rory." She smiled and walked around the very nervous Rory before throwing her arms around her, "She is beautiful. Like a painting."

"Thank you." Rory said blushing.

"Come in and have a seat." She smiled waving to her couch.

Rory walked in after Jess. They both sat down on a floral couch with a lace doily thrown over the back. It was the first time Rory had ever seen Jess look so comfortable somewhere other than his own apartment. They went through old photo albums of Jess while he blushed. Rory had never seen pictures of him as a kid. She walked around the room eyeing everything. She was in so much awe of Jess's pictures and the stories she never wanted to go. She picked up a ring off of the mantel and eyed it.

"Oh that was my engagement ring."

"It is beautiful." She said eyeing the gold ring. "It is perfect. Not to flashy, but not to dainty."

"That is what I thought." The older lady smiled.

"Oh look Jess on Christmas." She gushed as she sat the ring down.

"You were such a beautiful bambino Jessie." She smiled. "Maybe one day you will have a little Jessie of your own."

Rory blushed and excused herself for the bathroom. Jess watched until she left the room. He sighed and shook his head.

"Are you trying to ruin this for me?"

"You know I'm just happy for you." The small lady smiled.

"I know."

"Here I don't know if I will have time later to give it to you." She pulled a gold ring from the mantel. "Your friend Lucy went and got it sized for you."

"I know." he smiled, "She wrote me to let me know."

"At least we know she will like it." She said with a wink.

Jess looked down at the ring and placed it in his pocket. He looked up at his grandmother who was now weeping quietly to herself. He placed his hand over hers and smiled widely.

"This means so much to me grandma." He smiled. "Rory hasn't a clue what is coming."

As Rory walked out of the bathroom she heard Jess's last statement. She walked out to the living room sitting next to Jess. She smiled as the room filled with laughter and stories before dinner was ready. She sat thinking to herself. _'What is coming? What does his ex have to do with it?''_


	12. Every Day is A Circus

"_You really love this Rory Gilmore huh?" the blonde girl smiled._

"_Lucy, I am such an ass." Jess said as he kicked the ground._

"_True." She smiled, "Who knew Jess Mariano would fall in love."_

"_Not I." He laughed as he looked up at her._

"_Sorry she didn't run away with you." She said as the smiled faded, "We don't always get what we want." _

"_So they say…"he said as his bus pulled up. _

"_If you need anything, let me know." she smiled, "I'll stop by your grandma's when I can, just to make sure she is okay."_

"_Thanks." He said kissing her cheek._

"_Forgiving you is the easy part." She smiled, "Getting over you is a whole other story."_

"_I'm not worth the worry, Luc." He boldly stated as he stepped on the bus._

"_I hope you find what you need." She whispered as the bus pulled away._

Jess's mind came back to the present as he saw the sign for Stars Hollow. He looked over to see Rory sound asleep. As he drove past the town's people they waved with eager smiles. Looking at the town square he read a sign that announced the wedding of Luke and Lorelai.

"We're here." He whispered to the sleeping Rory.

"No were not." She said as she stretched. "Were at Luke's."

"Right."

"We are supposed to be at mom's house."

"We aren't, you are." He informed her as he stepped out of the car, "You can surely make it there yourself."

"Your kidding me." She exclaimed as she followed Jess up to the diner door. "Mom is expecting us both."

"No she isn't." he laughed, "Why are you freaking out, just go to your mom's take my car."

"What make's you think Luke is at work?" she asked confused, "I would think he would be preparing for his wedding. It is in two days."

"Its Luke." Jess pointed at his uncle, "He doesn't like taking the day off."

"See you at the Inn at noon." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Noon it is." He smiled as he saluted her.

Rory ran to get in the car waving to Jess, "I love you."

Jess shook his head and turned to walk into the diner. In stead he ran into a flannel and an apron, looking up he saw the angry face of his uncle.

"Upstairs now!" Luke said as he stormed inside.

"Yay." Jess sarcastically smirked.

Rory pulled up to her mom's house and sighed. It had been a wild and bumpy road but it seemed Luke and her mom finally made it. She could hardly believe she was going to finally see her mother walk down the aisle.

"Mom?" she called out as she entered the house.

Paul Anka ran up to her with a shoe in his mouth. She bent down to remove it as she heard her mother come running down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Lorelai exclaimed.

Rory looked up to see her mother wearing her wedding dress, "Wow."

"Don't wow me. There is no time for wow." She ran back up the stairs leaving Paul Anka and Rory at the bottom staring.

"Shall we?" Rory said as she bowed to the dog.

Rory and Paul Anka walked up the stairs and into Lorelai's bedroom. It was a complete mess. There were food wrappers and coffee mugs everywhere. It was a wonder she could even fit into her dress.

"What do you need me to do?" Rory asked as she cleared off a space to sit down.

"Unzip me."

"Easy enough." Rory said as she unzipped the dress. "Check."

"Now I want you to write a pros and cons list on marriage." Lorelai said, as she got dressed. "Chop, Chop."

Rory sighed and walked over to her mother hugging her tight. She hadn't ever seen her mother that nervous. It was clear to her that the next few days were going to be brutal.

"Everything is going to go smooth." Rory ensured her mother, "Calm down and let me take care of stuff."

"Smooth?" Lorelai repeated.

"Smooth as Barry White's voice." She smiled.

As Lorelai repeated the words of her daughter there was a loud bang down stairs. As Paul Anka ran down to find out what it was a voice wailed in disgust.

"Lorelai get this mangy beast away from me." Cried the elder Gilmore, "Lorelai I know you're here."

"If we hide in the closet she will never find us." Whispered Lorelai as she tiptoed to the closet.

"Mom." Rory whispered loudly.

"Rory I know you're here too. I dropped by the diner and your new boyfriend told me." She exclaimed. "I wouldn't have even known he was your new boyfriend if it wasn't for your father. Of course he found out from one of those hoodlums Logan hangs around."

"I think we could shimmy down the drain pipe." Rory whispered as she headed for the window Lorelai close behind.

Back at the diner Luke paced the apartment up stairs as Jess ran his fingers through his hair. It was obvious that he was angry, although Jess hadn't a clue why.

"Liz told me." Luke explained.

"Told you?"

"About the ring." Luke muttered, "So you're going to ask her?"

"That's what this is about?" Jess laughed.

"Have you talked to Lorelai about it?"

"Of course not."

"You have too, not to mention her father." Luke franticly paced.

"What does it have to do with them?" Jess scoffed.

"Everything." Luke laughed, "She is a Gilmore. You can't just propose to a Gilmore."

"What do you know about it? A Gilmore proposed to you." Jess laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Luke sat down beside Jess on the couch, "You are in way over your head and don't even know it."

Jess nervously ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't that he didn't already think about all of it, cause he had, it was just that he didn't care. It was Rory's decision. Besides Rory wouldn't want him to ask everyone else before her, would she?

"I have it all under control." Jess said getting up from the couch.

"She is mad at you." Luke spit out, "Something about a letter from an ex girlfriend."

"Geez. How did you know?" Jess shook his head, "She told Lorelai. This is insane."

"Explain the ex and the letter." Luke said as Jess collapsed into the couch.

"Okay fine then, but first we got to make sure we are really alone." Jess said as he opened the door to watch Kirk fall. "Scram idiot!"

"I was wondering if I could put my meal on my tab." Kirk explained.

"You have no tab Kirk." Luke shouted, "Go away. Don't let me catch you eavesdropping again."

Kirk scrambled down the stairs as Luke shut the door and locked it. Jess shook his head and sat back down on the couch.

"So here we go." Jess said as he explained the letter.

"_Grandma I don't want the ring. Okay." He exclaimed into the phone._

"_There will be no questions. You Jess are taking the ring. You deserve it, who else am I going to give it to?" his grandma calmly stated. _

"_Fine. I just feel like a loser. I mean I am giving her a hand me down. I had been looking for the perfect Rory ring. I found her size. I had to take one of her other rings and see what size it was, but I did it." He sighed, "What if it doesn't fit?" _

"_I can have Lucy get it sized for me." She smiled._

"_Lucy?" Jess sighed, "No. You can't have Lucy size it." _

"_She works at her Uncles jewelry store. She is always here helping me out. She would love to help you." She smiled, "What happen in the past is the past Jess."_

"_No Grandamamma." He shouted._

_As Jess and his grandmother spoke he still refused until finally his grandmother wouldn't let him. It was clear that weather he wanted her to or not she was going to give it to Lucy to get it sized. A few days past and Jess got a surprise call from Lucy._

"_I know you didn't want me to size it, but I wasn't going to say no to the kindest old women I know." she laughed, "So you got the girl?"_

"_Some could say that." Jess awkwardly answered. "Look I can't talk. She is heading home right now. I will just send you the info okay."_

"_So you want it sized and engraved." She laughed, "I can't believe our little rebel without a cause is asking his princess to marry him."_

"_Shut up." He scoffed._

"_Don't be uncomfortable, I'm happy for you. You got The Rory Gilmore." She laughed, "I guess dumping me wasn't a total lose." _

"_Lucy." _

"_Nah, don't worry about it. I'm just teasing." She laughed, "Send me the info you know the address." _

"_Thanks."_

"_I told you if you needed anything ask," she smiled, "Bye Mariano."_

Luke busted out laughing and Jess shook his head. Luke tried hard to catch his breath but he couldn't stop laughing. Jess held his head in his hands as his uncle finally found the words to speak.

"So you got caught, but not for what she thinks she caught you doing." He panted, "This is too good. Wait to Lorelai finds out."

"What? Wait…I can't tell her if she knows she is going to tell Rory." He sighed, "I told Rory it would all make since after your wedding."

"So you think the little Gilmore is going to keep her head between now and then?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Jess asked rolling his eyes.

"Maybe she will, but you need to tell Lorelai." He smiled, "Face it she is the only one that will help you out of this, before the cat is out of the bag."

"I'll take my chances." Jess said walking towards the door.

"Suit yourself." Luke shrugged.

"I'm taking you to a strip club for your bachelor party." Jess shouted.

"Ahh Geez." Luke said as he followed Jess out of the apartment.

"I will throw in a j-ello fight if you don't let it go." Jess laughed.

It was noon and Jess rushed to the Inn. As he ran in the door he found Rory waiting with all of their bags. He tried to catch his breath as she nodded to the bags.

"Don't they have someone to carry them up for us?" Jess asked confused.

"Yes."

"So why are you nodding at the bags, like it's my job?"

"Michel is busy." She informed him, "Rich is on break."

"So we have to carry our own bags up?" he asked confused.

"Come on." She said gathering bags.

Sookie ran out of the kitchen and saw the two picking up their bags. She scrambled over and made them drop them, before calling Michel to the front.

"Why are our customers carrying their own bags?" she questioned Michel.

"Maybe, because they aren't paying for their room." He scoffed.

"Be nice." Sookie scolded as she led the couple to their room.

As they followed her up Michel carried their bags close behind. Mumbling in French the whole way to the room. As they entered the room he dropped the bags and bowed to them before leaving.

"Sorry, he is sort of in a bad mood." Sookie explained, "He hates when Lorelai's family takes over the Inn."

"When have we ever taken over the Inn?" Rory looked in confusion.

"I am not sure, but he keeps saying it like it happen before." She shrugged as she walked away.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow where every day is a circus." Jess said collapsing into the bed.

"Three more days. That is all." She smiled lying next to him.

"Yeah." He sighed looking at her, "Have you figured out were you are going to live when school starts?"

"Haven't thought about it." She sighed.

"Did you know your dad found out about us through a foreign boy in your old apartment?" he laughed.

"So I hear." She giggled, "I had a lecture from Emily herself. I'm sure I will have one soon from my dad."

"Why didn't you just tell them?"

"Forgot?" She sighed, "They all liked Logan soo much. I didn't want to hear the lectures."

"Embarrassed?" he asked as he propped himself up on his arm above her.

"Never." She smiled.

"Good." He said as he kissed her, "I guess it's true what they say about a Gilmore Girl."

"What is that?" she giggled.

"They would rather shimmy down a drain pipe than deal with Emily." He said keeping a straight face.

"Who told you?" she gasped.

"This is Stars Hollow does it really shock you?" he laughed.

"She caught us." Rory sighed, "Mom tried to run, but tripped on a gnome in Babettes yard."

"Every day is a circus." He smiled shaking his head.


	13. Midnight Confessions

**I want to thank you all for your reviews. It is coming slowly to the end. I am acutally very happy with how far it has come. I hope you are all enjoying it still. Keep the revies coming, that is what makes me keep going.**

* * *

Later that night after Rory had fallen asleep Jess found him self, wide awake. His mind drifted to his conversation with Luke earlier that day. He sighed as he realized Luke was right, he needed to tell Lorelai. If there was one person he needed to tell before he asked Rory it was Lorelai.

He slowly got up from the bed and put on his clothes. Silently walking out of the room and down the stairs he felt like horrible for hiding things from Rory. It was a surprise. It wasn't doing any harm, right? He got in the car and started the engine repeating to himself over and over that he needed to get this done. Pulling up in front of Lorelai's house he killed the engine and went over what he wanted to tell her. Knocking on the door he heard a mumbling women behind the door, soon opening the door to reveal her face.

"Not what I was expecting at midnight on a Thursday night." She yawned and waved him in the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." He rolled his eyes, "You know what never mind…"

As he turned to walk out she grabbed his shirt, "You are not leaving after waking me up so late."

"Look this is the story. My ex Lucy, she still talks to my grandma. Her uncle is a jeweler. So my grandma said, hey let's get Lucy to size the ring and I thought okay, but I had to write her cause I didn't want Rory to over hear me on the phone. What did I get? I got an angry Rory, cause she found the letter. Of course I told her she would find out, it would all make since after your wedding. But Luke says she doesn't understand, cause women hold these things in or whatever…." He rambled on till he ran out of breath.

"Whoa. Slow down and breathe." She said walking out on the porch with him.

"This is what it is all about," he said handing her the ring, "A tiny little hand me down from my grandma. It isn't worth much, but I figured Rory might like it, she saw it at my Grandma's of course she had no clue it was going to be hers and she loved it. Look on the inside."

Lorelai looked the tiny gold ring over. There were tiny diamonds across the band and one just a little bigger in the center. She smiled as she turned it over and squinted to read the words that were barely readable in the lighting.

"Rory, my reason." She smiled.

"So you see I told Luke about the ex and the letter and the confusion and he told me to tell you." He sighed, "He also told me that before I ask Rory to marry me, I have to ask like every living member in her family."

"No." she exclaimed. "Rory would hate that."

"That's what I thought."

She handed the ring back and smiled softly at the frantic boy. It was clear to her that he was in love with Rory. Why else would a guy with so little to say blurt out so much and so fast? He backed up and put the ring back in his pocket.

"When?"

"Reception."

"Nice."

"Thought so…" he smiled. "Is it cool with you?"

"Very." She said smiling, "But she has to stay in school."

"Of course. She will be moving back to a dorm or something as soon as school starts. I don't want to have the wedding till after she graduates."

"Good."

"Look I have to go. She doesn't know I am gone, and finding me gone will just add to the web of lies. I hate this." He said with a guilty face rubbing the back of his neck.

"Right."

He turned to walk to his car and Lorelai watched.

"Jess." She shouted as he turned around, "Your secret is safe."

"Thanks." He smiled as he got into the car.

Rory woke up and reached for Jess, but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and scanned the room, but there was no sign of him. She got out of bed and grabbed a robe walking down the stairs slowly she entered the kitchen.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey."

"I was hungry. Do you think Sookie will notice if I eat the middle out of bachorlette cake?" he laughed looking into the fridge.

"I'm thinking yes." She smiled.

"Look we have matching robes." He smiled.

"Yeah, that happens when they belong to the same Inn."

"I thought it was fate." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"You believe in fate?" she teased.

In a rather serious voice he turned to look her in the eyes, "I got you didn't I?"

The next day the town was frantic. Rory walked into the diner and smiled as her eyes landed on Lane. She ran to her friend and hugged her tight as they squealed. This was the big night. This was Lorelai Gilmore's Bachorlette party night. Rory and Lane had planned many things and as the day went by they seemed to be more eager.

"I haven't a clue what to do for this grumpy old diner man." Jess growled as he sat at the table with the girls.

"Take him to a strip club. Get him drunk. Do manly things." She smiled.

"Oh Geez." Jess sighed as TJ entered the diner.

"Oh Son of mine." TJ said as he walked up to the table.

"I'm not your son." Jess said rolling his eyes.

"You need his help." Rory said glaring at Jess.

"No way." Jess said as he looked up at TJ smirking above him.

"Lets plan the party of a life time." TJ exclaimed as he sat down next to Jess.

"You girls already have yours planned huh?" Jess asked knowing the answer.

"We have for months now." Lane smiled.

"I am thinking mud wrestling and lots of beer." TJ exclaimed.

"Do you know Luke?"

"Yeah, your uncle right?" TJ answered.

The girls got up to leave. The day was almost over and they had to get the rest of the things on their list. Rory leaned over and kissed Jess goodbye as he looked at her pleading eyes not to leave him alone with TJ.

"Remember this is for Luke." She smiled as she walked away.

"Why am I getting punished?" Jess cried out to the girls as they walked out.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Zack said as he sat down at the table.

"Great." Jess said as he slouched in his seat.


	14. The Parties and The Misunderstanding

Jess sat in a noisy bar with his uncle and a small group of friends. He was nervous about the proposal. He didn't know if she would say yes, or if she would be embarrassed. It was clear she was afraid to tell her family about them, so him confessing his undying love in front of all of them might be too much. He was knocked out of thoughts and back in to reality as Luke sat down beside him.

"This is nice." Luke said trying to sound thankful.

"No it isn't. There is a tub of women covered in J-ello to your right and a bunch of guys you hate to be around screaming at them." Jess laughed and took a long gulp of his beer.

"It was a nice thought. I mean you didn't have to try and plan anything, but you did."

"I could have done better, if I didn't have TJ and Zack chanting strippers in my ear."

"I'm trying to thank you." Luke said gulping down the rest of his beer, "Take it."

"Your welcome." Jess looked at him with a questioning smirk, "Is that what you wanted?"

Luke nodded and the two men starred at the rest of the guys who were drunk and screaming. As the bartender gave them each another beer they laughed and took a swig.

"Who invited Kirk?" Luke said laughing.

"He did, said he owed it to you."

"I say we find a mechanical bull and throw him on it."

"He does owe it to you." Jess said toasting Luke.

At the Gilmore house there was loud music and giggling coming from inside as Rory sat outside on the porch. She couldn't help, but wonder about Jess and his ex. It hadn't left her mind since he got the letter.

"Your mom is looking for you." Lane said as she sat down next to Rory.

"Oh, sorry I got side tracked."

"Jess?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Remember what I was telling you about the letter earlier?" she said looking over at her best friend.

"Yeah. The name Lucy Gallo is now drilled into my head." She laughed and stopped when she saw the sad look on Rory's face.

"What if this girl wants him back? Or she has a kid? What if he is having second thoughts about us?" she sighed and leaned into Lane, "I don't know what I would do if he left again."

"I don't think he is leaving you again." Lane smiled, "You got to stop expecting him to leave."

"I know." she smiled. "How was it?"

"What?" Lane looked at her confused.

"The first time." She smiled.

"Amazing." She glowed. "I'm glad I waited."

"Good. We don't all get to do that." She smiled faintly, "I'm glad it happened for you."

Lorelai stumbled out on to the porch and found the girls. She shook her head knocking her pink tiara on to the ground. As she bent over to pick it up the girls turned around and laughed.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked her daughter.

"Thinking."

"Thinking? Sometimes I wonder if I even raised you." She laughed.

"Let's go in." she smiled faintly at her mom.

"Lane go in I want to talk to Rory." Lorelai said in a slurred tone.

"Sure." Lane said as she walked inside.

Rory stood up and walked towards her mom giving her a hug. It was clear that Rory needed to talk, but Lorelai was in no shape to talk to her. As Rory pulled away Lorelai remembered the night before when Jess had stood in that very spot and confessed his love for her daughter. She smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"I am in no shape to talk." Lorelai admitted.

"I know." Rory smiled, "Let's go back in."

As Rory grabbed her mom's hand to drag her back in to the party, Lorelai stopped her.

"He loves you." She smiled, "Don't worry."

Shortly after, the living room was filled with sleeping women. Rory tiptoed upstairs to her mother's room to find her fast asleep. She smiled and kissed her forehead as she turned to walk back down stairs.

"Rory?" her mother questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Sorry I was just checking on you." She smiled.

"I'm getting married." Lorelai beamed.

"Yes you are." She beamed back.

"I'm never having those crazy women in my house again." She laughed.

"As you wish." She smiled.

Rory walked outside and straight to the bridge as she had done many times before. She was shocked to see Jess sitting there as she approached it. Although she didn't know why she was shocked, it was after all his favorite place in Stars Hollow.

"Hey." She smiled as she sat down.

"I thought you were partying till the sun came up?"

"Luckily Miss Patty and Babette fell asleep earlier. After that it was easy to calm everyone else down." She laughed, "Kirk came to the door dressed like a women."

Jess smirked, "I know."

"You guys do that too him?"

"Luke's last day of freedom." He laughed.

She quietly sat beside him and stared out across the water. She wanted to ask him about the letter once again, but she knew he would give her the same answer. She rested her head on his shoulder and fought back the tears that wanted to burst.

"Rory?" he said as he heard her snuffle.

"Yeah."

"You crying?"

"No. Allergies." She lied.

"You should have seen Luke's face during the J-ello wrestling. I thought he was going to run." He laughed. "I would have liked to have had a more Luke-ish party, but there is no Luke in party."

"True."

"You sure nothing is wrong?" he asked as he turned to look at her.

"That letter." She confessed.

"Not this again." He said throwing his hands up, "Trust me, please for once just stop trying to rationalize this okay?"

Rory stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. Her tears were no longer hidden.

"If I got a letter from Logan or Dean you would want to know." she shouted.

"I would want to see if Dean wrote it in crayon."

"I'm serious."

"I know and you will find out tomorrow." He tried hard not to raise his voice.

"What if I want the answer now?" she huffed.

"I can't tell you." He shook his head. "Trust me."

"I don't know if I can wait." She cried.

"Rory." He pleaded as she walked away.

"What are you trying to save me the heartache of you leaving till after the wedding? That way Mom and Luke's wedding isn't ruined because of you? Is that what this is about?" she held her hair back with one hand, "I got to go."

"Rory, wait!" he shouted as she ran off the bridge.

"Way to go Mariano." He said as he walked silently away.

The next morning was everyone was frantic. Jess stood in the apartment watching as Luke paced the room. It was clear to see the day was going to be a long day. Jess wondered if Lorelai was as frantic as Luke.

"Do I look good?" Luke asked as he paused in front of Jess.

"You're no William Holden, but you'll do." He laughed thinking of the wallowing party.

"What? Who?"

"You look fine." Jess smiled, "I got something for you."

Jess waked over to a bag he put on the table and picked it up. It was obviously his way of getting out of wrapping it, just shoving it in an old paper sack. Luke smiled and opened it, he would have done the same.

"It isn't much, but Liz said you would love it."

"This is a picture of me and pop." He smiled, "I thought this picture was ruined."

"It had a few cracks and tears. I got it fixed."

"Thanks." Luke smiled, "This was my first fishing trip."

"Are you going to get all story book mode on me?" Jess smirked.

"That day I caught the biggest fish a 5 year old had ever caught, or at least in my head." He smiled ignoring Jess, "Your mom threw that fish back in the water."

"Crazy hippie."

"Thanks." Luke said hugging Jess.

As Jess watched his nervous uncle signal it was time to go, his heart raced. This day was either going to make or break Jess. After the run in he had, had with Rory the night before, he feared the worse.


	15. Wedding, Fights, and Gilmores Oh My!

Rory sat upstairs helping her mother get ready for her big day. She tried hard not to think about the fight she had, had with Jess the night before. It was there pounding in her brain not letting her enjoy the moment her mother and her had waited for, since she was a little girl.

"What's wrong sweets?" Lorelai said as she placed daisies throughout Rory's hair.

"Nothing."

"Ahh, I know better. Nothing usually means something." She smiled at her daughter's reflection in the mirror. "Today is a happy day."

"I am happy. I am soo happy for you and Luke, but…" she sighed, "I can't get that letter out of my mind. Last night Jess and I had a fight about it. He told me to trust him. I thought I did, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Oh honey." Lorelai said as she knelt down next to Rory. "I'm sure Jess has a good reason for hiding this from you."

Lorelai watched as her daughter's eyes saddened. She didn't want her to be sad, not when she knew how happy she would be if she just waited. She gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, pulling back to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Jess is a good kid." She smiled, "A good man."

"What makes you so sure that everything will be fine?" Rory asked smiling.

"You guys have come a long way. There is no way he is dumb enough to screw it up again." Lorelai smiled at her daughter until finally Rory let out a laugh, "Now let's finish your hair. You got to work on me next, remember?"

Rory smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Weddings were always good for her and Jess. They always brought about something new.

Downstairs the Inn was crawling with anxious guests and servers. The Gilmore family was very out of place amongst the characters of Stars Hollow. In there minds it was obvious they thought it was the other way around.

"Can you believe that women?" Luke shouted as he brought Jess into the kitchen.

"Its Emily Gilmore. Yes, yes I can believe that women."

"She's trying to take over." Luke paced the kitchen as servers tried to work around him, "This would never happen if Lorelai was down here."

"You know that is impossible." Jess looked up at a clock and sighed, "Just a few more minutes."

"Try 40 more minutes." Luke informed.

"Her parents are just trying to help." Jess said trying hard not to join in the complaining.

"You just wait." He laughed, "When they figure out that you are the writer who whisked Rory away from Logan. Ha, I would pay anything to see the light bulb above Emily's head."

"Don't turn this around on me." Jess shook his head, "We need to get out of here the cooks are getting angry."

As they walked out into the dining room Emily and Richard stood talking to a group that was obviously part of the Gilmore clan. Jess and Luke tried to walk by fast avoiding eye contact, but they were stopped by Emily's shrieking voice.

"Luke." Emily called, "Who is this young man?"

"Light bulb." Luke whispered to Jess before answering loudly. "This is my nephew Jess. He's the best man."

"Ah yes." She said frowinging, "The young ruffian who came to dinner with a black eye."

"It's about to happen." Luke smiled as he inched Jess close to them.

"Yeah. That feels like light ages ago." Jess nervously said as he tried to shake her hand.

"Richard, this is the young man with the black eye. Remember me telling you about it?" She said to Richard as he turned and looked him up.

"Luke's nephew." He nodded and shook his hand.

"People usually call me Jess."

"Well have you got into any bar fights in your twenties?" Emily said laughing.

"Not recently." He said running a hand through his hair.

"He's a writer." Luke said proudly, "Co-owns a book store in Philadelphia."

"Stop bragging Luke, we should really go and find Jackson. He is the groomsman." Jess said grabbing his uncle's arm and turning towards the door.

"Light bulb." Luke laughed.

Richard and Emily stood wide-eyed and confused. As Jess tried to make his escape Richard called out his name, loud and fierce.

"This is the young writer." Emily said waving her hand at Jess. "My goodness."

"Do you have no shame?" Richard said as he looked angrily at Jess.

"I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I love your granddaughter and we are doing just fine." He said as he glared at them, "This is your daughter's wedding, so save the lecture for after. They do sort of need me for the ceremony."

Jess walked off leaving Luke behind. As Luke stood uncomfortably beside his soon to be in-laws he rocked back and forth on his heals.

"Nice weather." He smiled.

"You didn't even have the decency to tell us who he was?" Emily shouted.

"My nephew Jess?" Luke said as he shrugged.

"You know what she is talking about. The young man has a point. This is Lorelai's wedding. We will discuss this at a more appropriate time." Richard said turning his back on Luke.

Rory ran down the stairs trying hard not to be noticed. She scanned the room for Sookie and decided the only other place she could be was in the kitchen. She tiptoed across the floor and dove into the kitchen.

"Sookie?" she questioned a server as he pointed outside. "Great."

Rory stuck her head out the door and peeked into the back yard of the Inn to find the many rows of chairs and angry Jess pacing behind them. She stepped out the door and around the corner tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped and caught his breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Sookie." She smiled.

Jess took a minute to look at her. Her hair was pinned up on her head with little daisies throughout. He smiled as he looked down at the pale yellow dress that clung to her body. He almost forgot what he was mad about until he heard the shrieking noise of Emily from inside.

"You could have at least told them who I was."

"What?" she asked.

"I just had a run in with your grandparents." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "Luke didn't help."

"I'm sorry." She frowned and grabbed his hand, "The wedding is about to start, see the people taking their places."

"Yeah."

"Just an hour more with the Gilmores. Then we will be at the reception." She smiled, "I hear your friend Jack Daniels will be there."

"Jack does help me through." He smiled. "Are you sure it doesn't matter? Oh god did you tell your dad?"

"I talked to my dad. He is fine, if I am fine." She smiled, "I'm fine, see."

She turned in a full circle and faced him. She leaned in to kiss his lips and he felt the heat between them.

"It'll be over before you know it." She smiled and spotted Sookie. "See ya soon."

Jess watched as she ran to Sookie and back inside. He stuck his hand in his pocket to feel the ring and sighed. _'Not much longer.'_

"Found her!" Rory said as she entered the room.

"Sookie I need something borrowed." Lorelai said with a pleading face.

"Umm…." Sookie looked around and pulled a safety pin out of her purse. "Borrow."

Lorelai placed it in her bra and smiled. As all three stood looking at one another it was clear it was about to happen. Lorelai Gilmore was getting married. Sookie started to cry and Lorelai handed her a tissue.

"We promised no crying until the ceremony." Rory said.

"Even then only if really necessary." Lorelai smiled, "I'm getting married."

"She's getting married." Sookie said looking at Rory.

The girls jumped up and down squealing for a few seconds before Lorelai broke away and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Nothing could ruin this." She sighed.

Just then a loud noise came from outside of the room and the shriek of her mother could be heard. Emily Gilmore burst through the door and put her hand on her chest.

"It's a madhouse out there." She said sighing, "Who did your make up?"

"Rory did mom." Lorelai said setting down.

"Your hair?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"I told you your daughter could not be your maid of honor, make-up artist, and hairstylist. I could have got someone for you."

"I told you it would be just fine. We look fine." She sighed.

"Don't tell me you did hers?"

"Yes mother." Lorelai sighed looking at her reflection.

"You girls never do anything proper." She shouted. "Her shacking up with Luke's nephew and not, even bothering to let us know."

"Here we go." Rory said standing up, "This is mom's day. Let it go. After the wedding you can lecture us all you want. Just not now."

"Don't offer her things like that." Lorelai whispered.

"Well you both look lovely. You too Sookie." Emily said sighing, "That awkward looking girl with the glasses must be Luke's daughter?"

"Most likely." Lorelai sighed, "Did she not wear the sign I gave her?"

"If people were wearing name tags at least I could tell who they were." She huffed, "Do you know how embarrassing it was to find out that boy was the one living with Rory."

"No, but your going to tell us."

"He had the nerve to tell us to drop it until after the wedding. Your father agreed luckily, he shouldn't have spoke to us like that though."

"You were probably degrading him" Rory spoke up, "You don't even know him."

"I know that he is not Logan. You were both doing just fine." Emily said shaking her head.

She sighed, "Let's just talk about this later."

"Rory?" Lorelai said as she watched her daughter exit. "Look what you did mom."

"Me? It was that horrible boy." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rory loves that boy mom. He loves Rory. Later tonight he plans on asking her to marry him. You know what, she is going to say yes." She laughed to herself, "Yeah that's right Rory is just like her mother."

Emily shook her head and exited the room. Lorelai sighed and looked over to Sookie who pulled out a flask.

"I shouldn't have said that." She sighed.

"Happy Flask" Sookie said handing her the flask.

"It wouldn't be my wedding without my mother yelling and making it about her." She sighed, "Is it to late to run?"

"You know you don't want to run." Sookie laughed, "Open bar at the reception."

"God let me make it to the open bar." She smiled taking another swig of the flask.


	16. Cathartic

Thanks everyone for reading. This is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

* * *

Jess walked outside to find Luke pacing and yelling at Jackson. He shook his head and walked up next to the man trying hard not to laugh. It was clear to everyone that if the wedding didn't start soon people were going to start attacking each other, Luke being first to attack.

"There almost ready." Jess smiled.

"Good."

"Let's go in and wait for them to tell us what to do." Jess laughed.

"Why is it so complicated?"

"Who knows?" Jess laughed as he put his arm around his uncle's neck and walked inside.

"Her family is mad." Luke exclaimed as they entered the Inn. "They are so…"

"Snobby?"

"Yeah." Luke laughed, "I'm glad you're here."

"No problem."

The two men stood at the doorway waiting on the bridesmaids, as Jackson walked up and joined them. He awkwardly fixed his bow tie as the music outside started. Rory and Sookie walked up to join the men. Both women wearing, pale yellow dresses with daisies in their hair. Jess smiled as his eyes caught Rory's and he took her arm.

"Their ready." Kirk said running in and out fast.

"This is it." Luke sighed as he froze on place.

"Time to walk." Jess said nudging Luke.

Luke practically ran down the aisle as his nerves got the best of him. The rest of the wedding party tried hard not to laugh. He stood at the front of the crowd as Rory and Jess walked down the aisle. His mind drifted around the crowd of people as Jess took his place beside him. Next were Sookie and Jackson, and then April tried to smile as she walked down the aisle as the flower girl.

"Isn't she cute." Luke whispered to Jess.

"She hates it." He laughed as the girl rolled her eyes and sat beside her mother.

"Hush." Rory said as the brides march started.

The Brides March began and cameras started flashing. Lorelai and her father walked down the aisle and Rory began to cry. Suddenly as she looked out across the crowd of friends and family Rory felt dizzy. She remembered how Miss Patty told them all, 'Do not to lock your knees, it could make you faint.' So she made sure she was standing correctly. The wedding neared the end and Rory looked over to see Jess rolling his eyes in boredom. She tried hard not to laugh. She watched as her mother and Luke both awkwardly slipped the rings on each other's fingers. It made tears fall from her eyes. Sookie gripped her hand as they finally said I do. This was it. Lorelai Gilmore was finally married.

After the ceremony everyone gathered in the town square. It was thirty minutes later when Luke and Lorelai arrived. The crowd cheered and as they sat at their table everyone crowded around them. Jess sat at the table next to Rory reading his speech to himself and preparing for the big moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory said as she leaned against him.

"My speech."

"Nervous?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he laughed.

"I'm sure it will be fine." She smiled.

"Talking in public isn't my thing."

"Talking isn't your thing." She giggled, "You'll be fine."

Rory watched as her mom and Luke mingled with the guests and smiled softly at each other. Her eyes fell on a familiar face that she hadn't seen in quite sometime. She stood up and walked towards the man who caught her eye and Jess's eyes followed.

"Dean." She said confused.

"I was just as shocked that I was invited." He laughed.

"Wow." She said awkwardly looking back at Jess's confused face.

"So you with Jess now?" Dean curiously asked.

"Yeah. We live in Philly. Its nice there." She soon realized she had nothing to say to him, what was there to say?

"Dean." Jess said from behind Rory. "Heard you got married."

"Oh yeah, I was married for a while." He awkwardly looked at Rory.

"Had a falling out?" Jess pried knowing the answer.

"Jess, stop it." Rory whispered.

"When you marry young, things happen." Dean said to Rory. "It was no one's fault."

Jess rolled his eyes and walked to the bar leaving the two behind. Rory stared at the back of him as he walked away, wishing he had stayed. Looking up at Dean she felt her whole life flash before her eyes. _'The down fall of Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.'_

"What are you doing?" Luke exclaimed as he walked up to the bar.

"Getting a drink."

"You just left her with him?"

"Shouldn't you be doing Groom stuff?" Jess said taking a sip of his drink.

"Lorelai and her mother are talking." Luke said pointing them out, "Rory looks uncomfortable."

"So?"

"This is my wedding. If you make a scene I will make a bigger scene when I clobber you."

"Clobber? What are you Wally Cleaver?" Jess laughed.

"How's that speech?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"We'll see."

Rory walked up to Jess grabbing his arm.

"Why did you leave me?" she said with a glare.

"Thought you wanted to catch up."

"Told you." Luke said as he walked away.

"I have nothing to say to him." She sighed, "That was so uncomfortable."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Jess sighed and kissed her cheek, "I just felt like I was 17 again."

"You got the girl, Jess." She said smiling.

"So I hear." He smirked.

Hep Alien played as Luke and Lorelai danced. All eyes were on them as they waltzed across the floor gazing lovingly at each other. Jess and Rory stood patiently by knowing that they soon had to join them on the dance floor.

"Can you believe this day is finally here?" Rory smiled as she watched her mom.

"It was fate."

"Fate?" she said looking at him, "You use that word as if you believe in it."

"Maybe I do."

"I suppose I do too." She sighed, "How else can you explain it."

Soon another song began and Rory and Jess joined them on the dance floor. Jess sighed as he noticed the Gilmore grandparents heading their way. Pulling Rory close he kissed her neck and whispered 'I love you.' in her ear.

"I won't let you do it." Emily protested as she walked up to the couple.

"What are you squawking about?" Jess said finally loosing his nerve.

"Rory I want to speak to you. Alone." She glared.

"We are in the middle of a dance Grandma." Rory said as Babette and Morey came beween them.

"Lovely wedding huh Mrs. Gilmore?" Babette said to the angry women.

"It was." She smiled a fake smile as she danced with Richard.

Jess and Rory danced up beside Luke and Lorelai as the dance floor filled up.

"Angry Emily to your right." Jess said to Lorelai, "She walked up and said 'I wont' let you do it.' What is she talking about?"

"Switch partners." Lorelai said as she grabbed Jess's hand, "I told her."

"What?" Jess shouted.

"Shh." Lorelai laughed, "It sort of fell out of my mouth earlier."

"This is a disaster." He sighed as he looked over at a confused Rory.

"What's that, speech? You want to make it now?"

"Lorelai!" Jess shouted as she walked to the stage.

Lorelai grabbed the mic from Zack and smiled as she waited for everyone to pay attention.

"Hi everyone." She said smiling, "I want to thank you all for sharing today with us."

"What is mom doing?" Rory said walking up to Jess.

"Ruining my life."

"What?" Rory said confused.

Jess ignored her as he turned his attention back to the stage.

"You see today is a special day. My two worlds are colliding tonight." She smiled, "The Gilmore's meet Stars Hollow. Who would have thought? Well I am going to hand the mic off to the Maid of Honor and Best Man. You know those lovely speeches you guys have been dieing to say."

Jess and Rory got up on the stage as Lorelai walked off. First she hugged Rory and then she nodded at Jess who rolled his eyes. Rory took the mic first and smiled back at Jess.

"I figured I would go first. I know Jess had the jitters earlier about it. Well I'm Rory Gilmore. Everyone here knows that though." She said looking out at the crowd.

Jess stared at her while she spoke about love and fate and her mother. He wasn't sure how to feel. He turned his eyes towards the audience and sighed. The Gilmore's stood angrily watching as they waited for what was coming next. He looked back at Lorelai and Luke and smiled faintly.

"So now." Rory said looking over at Jess. "I want to introduce the Best Man. Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew, my boyfriend…"

Rory walked off stage handing the mic to Jess who nervously dropped it.

"Oh sorry." He said picking it up as it made a ringing noise. "Sorry, sweaty hands."

"Don't worry about it sweetie!" Miss Patty shouted.

"Okay." He said looking down at the paper he had prepared. "When I first met Lorelai Gilmore I thought she was dating my uncle. Soon I found I was wrong. The funny thing was what everyone could see the chemistry the connection between the two. Everyone but them."

Rory stood at the edge of the stage listening to the speech and looked over at her father who smiled back. As she watched her grandparents she could tell she was messing something. They kept stern faces and whispered angrily to each other. She wasn't surprised at their behavior, but she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Rory." Jess called out for the seconded time to a day dreaming Rory.

"Oh sorry."

"Will you come up here." He smiled.

As she walked out on the stage she looked over to her mother who gave her a thumbs up. Then looked back to a very nervous Jess.

"A few days ago this ring started a huge fight." He pulled the ring that had been burning a whole in his pocket out and handed it to her, "Look it over, make sure you like it."

"Your grandma's ring?"

"A few weeks ago I had my grandma give this ring to a friend named Lucy Gallo." He smiled as she looked up at him.

"Lucy Gallo." Lane whispered as she sat behind the drums.

"Yes, Lucy Gallo," Jess smirked as he looked at Lane, "She took this ring and got it sized and inscribed."

Rory looked on the inside of the ring and smiled. Jess took the ring from her hand and got on one knee as the crowd gasped. Rory felt tears forming in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"Oh." She smiled.

"Rory, will you marry me?" Jess said as the crowd whispered.

"I've got to finish school."

"We aren't getting married till after your graduation." He smiled, "Well I mean…if you say yes."

"I really need to think about it." She said as the crowd sighed.

"I'm looking like a fool here Rory." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." She said as she ran off the stage.

"Rory?" he exclaimed as he threw down the mic and chased her.

Zack took the mic and started singing as he looked back for the band to play. Suddenly the crowd went back to mingling and Lorelai and Luke sat in shock.

"She said no?" Luke said confused.

"No, she wants to think about it."

"Poor Jess, he felt like an ass up there."

The mingling crowd gossiped about the scene they had just watched Babette and Miss Patty whispered to each other as they shook their heads.

"Poor thing." Miss Patty whispered.

"In front of the Grandparents too. What a shame." Babette said back.

Rory ran without knowing where she was going. Her feet knew though. They took her to the bridge as Jess screamed her name behind her. The noises of the party filled the air as she finally reached the bridge and turned to look at a panting Jess.

"How could you do this?" She exclaimed as she raised her arms up to pound his chest.

"You have got to stop running away from me when I'm trying to confess my love." He panted.

"You can't just pop that question in front of my family." She shook her head, "Did you see my grandparents? Did they know?"

"Your mother told them." he sighed.

"She knew?"

"I had to tell her, that way she wouldn't hate me." He said trying hard not to raise his voice, "This tux is killing me."

"Jess do you not see what you have done?"

"Let's see?" he said scratching his head, "I just asked the love of my life to marry me?"

Rory stomped farther down the bridge as Jess followed and shoved him off.

"What did you do that for?" he said standing up in the water.

"I've heard it's cathartic." She angrily said before giggles bursted out of her.

"Now she laughs." He said as she helped him back up on the bridge.

"Sorry." She said leaning against him, "You put me on the spot."

"Sort of the point."

"Mom was okay with it?" she smiled leaning her forehead against his.

"Gave me her blessing." He smiled back.

"I can finish school?"

"No doubt about it."

"It does look good on me." She said as she held her hand out.

"So?"

"Can I push you in again and see how I feel?"

"Rory?" he sighed.

"Yes!" she squealed. "Yes!"

Jess spun her around and kissed her before they headed back to the reception area. The crowd had thinned out and Jess was relieved to see that the Gilmore's had all gone.

"What happen to you?" Luke asked laughing.

"She said yes." Jess said as Rory looked at the ground.

"That's great kiddo." Lorelai said smiling. "But that doesn't explain why Jess looks like a hurricane hit."

"No Lorelai I think it does." Luke smiled, "Sometimes you just got to give Jess a nice shove into the pond."

"When do I get my turn?" Lorelai laughed.

"Keep dreaming." Jess said as his tux dripped, "Can I please take this off?"

"Yes please!" Babette and Patty said from behind them.

"I'll keep it on." Jess said throwing the jacket onto a chair.

As Rory and Jess lay in bed that night, both had smiles plastered to their faces. Staring at the ceiling of the Inn they both turned and looked at each other.

"We're getting married." Rory said as she smiled at Jess.

"So I hear."

"Want to read me some Hemmingway?" she asked smiling.

"I should have asked you to marry me years ago." He said jumping up and grabbing his book from the nightstand.


End file.
